Operación REVELACIONES
by Operacion F.O.R.O
Summary: Situaciones no exploradas, aventuras añoradas. Historias esplendorosas nunca antes vistas de los distintos personajes de una de las series más asombrosas de todo los tiempos. Fic en colaboración con distintos autores del fandom KND. Reto Especial: Primer Aniversario de Operación F.O.R.O.
1. La última vez (ByAkumaNeko)

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del maravilloso Mr. Warburton. Esto es gracias él, que logró reunirnos hoy aquí para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario.** _(ByAkumaNeko)_

 **Bien, queridos agentes ha llegado la hora de empezar con este súper mega proyecto en celebración al primer aniversario del F.O.R.O. *globos y serpentinas llueven de todas partes* No olviden comer su porción de pastel (logramos robar la torta de Los de la Otra Cuadra).**

 **Quien abrirá el listón de las historias será una escritora muy talentosa que ha logrado admirar con sus historias. Este su aporte para el fic en conjunto disfruten la historia y ¡Feliz aniversario!**

* * *

 **Cargando misión para:**

 **KND Los Chicos del Barrio**

 **Operación R.E.V.E.L.A.C.I.O.N.E.S.**

 **Reales**

 **Eventos**

 **Veraces**

 **Especifican**

 **Loables**

 **Aventuras**

 **Casi**

 **Inéditas**

 **O**

 **Novedosas**

 **En**

 **Situaciones especiales**

* * *

 **La última vez**

 **Writing operative:**

 **ByAkumaNeko**

Suspiró por enésima vez al día.

Sentía los pies adoloridos y la cabeza pesada. Pasando por el umbral de la casa se dejó llevar por pasos perezosos y desanimados. El día había sido, lamentablemente, un desastre. Hubiera querido regresar el tiempo para modificar la mañana. Había planeado un montón de actividades con anticipación. No fue tan difícil, siendo niños cualquier lugar que tuviera juegos y mucha diversión sería suficiente para pasar un buen rato.

— _Ya no son niños, Kuki_ —Se repitieron las palabras de Mushi en su cabeza—. _Pronto dejaran de serlo._

Ignorando aquel pensamiento, se dispuso a encontrar la atracción perfecta. Pronto una idea surgió; el salón de arcade. Número Cuatro estaría contento y seguramente retaría a todos a duelos para luego terminar perdiendo. Y Número Dos era un caso ganado, él iría a cualquier lugar con tal de que sus amigos lo acompañaran (o que hubiera comida de por medio). Su amiga Cinco era alguien un tanto complicada, no podía estar completamente segura de que algo le gustara en especial. La única pasión que conocía de ella era de esos dulces que era tan grade como el amor que Kuki sentía por sus adorados peluches.

Le pareció un plan increíble pues ninguno le molestaría pasar todo el día jugando sin parar por horas. Además, podrían ir a la heladería que estaba cerca cuando se cansaran. La idea sonaba tan bien en su cabeza que cuando se fue a dormir no pudo evitar sonreír contenta, sin saber qué le esperaba al otro día.

…

Ninguno de sus amigos estaba en sus habitaciones cuando fue a saludarlos. No hubo alerta de tiranía villana, por lo que creyó que sería un buen momento para comenzar a celebrar.

Decidió ir a la casa de cada uno para buscarlos, pero no contaba con las repuestas que recibiría por parte de los familiares de ellos.

Hoagie estaba muy ocupado cuidando de su abuela junto con su hermano Tommy. La señora había decidido que aquel día era perfecto para obligarlos a limpiar sus figuras de cerámica y ponerlos a arreglar su jardín personal mientras la madre de los niños no estaba presente.

Tommy la había recibido pues a Hoagie casi no lo dejaban descansar.

—¡Soy Número T! —Le gritó el niño cerrando de un portazo al escuchar su nombre cuando Kuki se despidió de él.

—¡Cállate! —refunfuñó la mayor propinándole un golpe con el bastón a lo que el niño respondió con un alarido de dolor.

—Sí, abuelita —dijo, sumiso.

…

Al llegar a la casa del güero tuvo que contener su desilusión al recibir una negativa cuando preguntó por el chico. Al parecer Wally había sido arrastrado de compras por su madre, quien insistía en que su hijo tenía que vestirse como un caballerito.

—Mi campeón estaba muy feliz de ir, ya necesitaba algo de ropa —Le comentó con optimismo el señor Beatles.

Sintió lastima por él, pero le causo gracia la idea de ver a Wally vestido con ropa parecida a la de Los de la Otra Cuadra. Sabía que si alguien lo veía en ese estado sería la burla entera del mundo.

…

Su última esperanza de pasar un tiempo con su amiga fue rota cuando al tocar la puerta de la familia Lincoln el señor de la casa le informó que su querida Abby estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con su hermana mayor.

—Ambas hermanitas están jugando, contándose secretos, peinándose entre ellas, pintándose las uñas, ya sabes a lo que me refiero —contó alegre el hombre.

Estuvo segura de haber oído varias explosiones provenientes de las habitaciones del segundo piso, seguido de gritos femeninos. Se despidió con cortesía, negándose a la invitación de pasar a tomar algo de chocolate con galletas.

…

No encontró manera de contactarse con ellos directamente sin tener que interrumpir sus actividades de ese día. Se planteó la idea de comprar un celular, pues cada vez le parecía más necesario. Al darse cuenta de aquel pensamiento se sintió cohibida, estaba pensando como una adolescente.

— _Cada vez estás más vieja, pronto irás de compras con tus amigas y no te importará más que hablar de chicos_ —Se había burlado Mushi anteriormente.

Sintiéndose desanimada, decidió ir al arcade sola. Se sentó en una banca degustando el helado que compró puestos más atrás para entretenerse en algo mientras esperaba que, por pura casualidad, uno de ellos la encontrara.

Sin embargo, pasaron las horas y ninguno se dignó a aparecer. Un leve dolor en su pecho se hizo presente pero se obligó a mantener la sonrisa que fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco hasta morir en sus labios cuando el encargado del lugar le indicó que era la hora de cerrar. Caminó hasta llegar a la Casa del Árbol sin molestarse en verificar la hora y si lo hubiera hecho se habría dado cuenta que estaba a punto de ser las nueve pero lo dedujo al ver como la luz solar estaba desapareciendo del cielo.

Se sentía defraudada, ¿acaso habían olvidado que día era aquel?

Tal vez ella era la que exageraba, tal vez ese día no era tan especial como creía, tal vez los demás consideraban que aquella fecha era tan irrelevante como para dejarla pasar y olvidarla.

Sabía que sería muy inmadura si se enojaba con ellos, después de todo no les avisó de reunirse en algún lugar y ninguno había hecho mención de algún festejo que celebrarían en ese mes.

Se preguntó si esa decepción que sentía también era producto de que cada vez estaba más cerca de dejar de ser una niña. Aunque le doliera, era algo que no podía evitar.

…

Volviendo al momento en que cruzaba el umbral, unas lágrimas traicioneras amenazaban con salir. Abrazó con fuerza el simio arcoíris que cargaba desde el comienzo. El peluche era de un azul celeste y cada vez que lo apretabas sonaba un "¡Felicidades!".

Antes de soltar el último suspiro del día, una mano se posó en su hombro.

—¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer! —dijo Wally, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—, te estábamos esperando.

Tomó la mano de la chica y la guio a la cocina en donde se encontraban los demás. Los globos que estaban en el suelo, tapizándolo de diferentes colores, serpentinas adornaban las paredes y la mesa estaba repleta de comida chatarra. En una esquina Número Dos se atascaba de comida, extrañamente había comenzado a adelgazar por lo que su figura era menos regordeta. Los mechones castaños de su cabeza se colaban por su gorra marrón, enmarcando su rostro. Miró hacia donde estaba ella y le saludó levantando su mano libre.

—¿Q-qué? —balbuceó Kuki sorprendida, abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

—¿Qué con esa cara? Con lo mucho que nos esforzamos para esto —murmuró el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Dónde estabas, Tres? —dijo Hoagie dejando caer migajas de su boca que estaba repleta de nachos—. Llamamos a tu casa, pero nos dijeron que no te habían visto desde la mañana.

Ella les miró fijamente, sin saber qué decir ante aquella escena. Observó a Wally, quien había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, no era el más alto del grupo puesto que Hoagie lo era mucho más, pero el rubio se mostraba orgulloso de su pequeño logro. A Abby le divertía recargarse en su cabeza para recordarle que ella también era más alta. Su cabello también se veía más largo haciéndolo más rebelde y perdiendo la forma de hongo.

—Tres —Otra voz llegó a sus oídos desde su espalda—. Qué bueno que viniste, nena.

La joven de piel morena le saludó con una sonrisa. Abby seguía usando aquella gorra roja que tanto la caracterizaba y a pesar de seguir trenzando su cabello su peinado ahora era mucho más casual, dejaba que unos cuantos cabellos se salieran de su lugar. La blusa azul marino con franjas blancas a sus costados seguía ahí, pero ahora le acompañaba un par de gafas negras.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Cuándo ustedes…? —Eran varias las dudas que tenía que no sabía por cuál comenzar.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó Hoagie desilusionado—. Vaya, pensé que esto te alegraría.

—¿Eh? —exclamó—, no, no, no, no me refiero a eso—. Negó efusivamente con la cabeza—. Es sólo… creí que… habían olvidado que día es hoy—. Murmuró por lo bajo, sintiendo algo de vergüenza.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas.

—Oye, ¿crees que somos tan desconsiderados como para hacer eso? —preguntó Wally un poco ofendido.

—Estuvimos ocupados —confesó Hoagie sobándose la nuca—. Pero nunca haríamos eso.

—Por esa razón decidimos preparar esta pequeña fiesta —explicó Abby cruzada de brazos—. No lo íbamos a dejar pasar así como así.

El alivio surgió de su pecho, extendiéndose en todo su ser. Dejó caer los hombros mostrando su relajación. Volvió a tomar en brazos al peluche y se lo llevo a la cara para hundir su rostro en él. Una por una, las lágrimas cayeron entre la tela del simio, empapando sus mejillas de gruesas gotas.

—L-lo sien-t-t-o —Sollozó tratando de calmarse—. Debo verme patética llorando de esta forma… perdón…

Un apretón de parte de Abby le dejó sin palabras, la morena la había atraído hacia sí para darle palmaditas reconfortantes en la espalda. Suavizó su cabellera negra en un intento de mantenerla tranquila. Kuki devolvió el gesto, dejando que los sentimientos salieran a flote.

—Todo está bien, Kuki —le murmuró con serenidad.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos chicos se unieran al abrazo grupal, envolviendo a ambas chicas. Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, sintiendo cómo el tiempo se detenía repentinamente. Al separarse se miraron entre sí para luego comenzar a reír, con las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas de cada uno.

Wally fue el que apartó el rostro, ocultándose en un intento de parecer más fuerte.

—Son unos bebés llorones —les dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Cállate, tú también estas llorando— le contestó Hoagie sonriendo.

Kuki se secó los ojos con sus dedos. Abby, en cambio, bajó su gorra para que no vieran su rostro, llevándose una mano al pecho para sujetar con fuerza aquellas gafas.

—Este no es día para llorar —dijo Tres, deformando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa—. Número Uno seguramente nos estaría gritando ahora.

—Tienes razón —Su nueva líder se obligó a mirarlos con tranquilidad, borrando cualquier rastro de tristeza—. Hay que disfrutar hoy, después de todo es nuestro último…

—Lalalalala —exclamó Wally tapándose los oídos, Abby le miro sorprendida— ¡Lalalalala!

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —gritó ella.

—Creo que se rompió —susurró Hoagie al oído a Kuki.

El chico le miró de mala manera.

—No lo digas —murmuró molesto—, así es más difícil.

Le miraron un segundo para luego inclinar la cabeza, conmovidos.

—¡¿Qué pasa con esa mirada?! —gritó escandalizado, tratando de disimular su rubor.

—El niño está madurando —Abby le tomó ambas mejillas y comenzó a estrujarlas, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva.

—Qué adorable —Se burló Hoagie a su lado.

—¡Déjenme en paz!

A distancia, Kuki les miró con un nudo en la garganta. A pesar de sus cambios físicos, de imagen, de gustos o la edad, seguían siendo los mismos niños que había conocido hace años.

— _Pronto cumpliré trece años_ —dirigió la mirada a su costado, donde estaba un espejo de cuerpo completo. Se analizó con detenimiento, tanto su cabello como su altura habían aumentado notablemente, pronto su suéter le quedaría pequeño—. _Y tendré que decir adiós a mí infancia._

Hoagie sería el primero en cumplirlos. Había prometido enseñarles a usar el celular para poder contactarse cuando se volvieran a encontrar. Le seguiría Wally, quien probablemente se convertiría en un buscapleitos. Después sería su turno de marcharse, no sin antes agradecerles por todos esos años de felicidad.

La última sería Abby. Tomando el mando de equipo fue la mejor líder que pudo tener junto con Nigel, se encargaron de darle la seguridad y confianza que necesitaba para poder manejar las situaciones. Muchas veces ella se disculpó por no cumplir sus expectativas, pero Kuki le aseguraba que todo lo que hacía estaba bien.

La partida de Nigel aún era una herida abierta en los corazones de todos y aunque él fue el primero en partir, se aseguraron de seguir con su tradición de festejar cada año aquel día.

Kuki opinaba que el que Abby se quedara sola era injusto. La morena había sido la que los vio llegar con los brazos abiertos y ahora los vería partir. Pero Abby repitió hasta el cansancio que no le molestaba en absoluto esa situación, sus labios decían eso pero sus ojos no estaban de acuerdo.

Volvió a la realidad cuando le llamaron.

—Últimamente estás en las nubes, ¿será que estás enamorada? —Se burló Hoagie.

—¿Le robaron el corazón a la pequeña Kuki? —imitó Abby el tono de su amigo.

Wally estaba que ardía de rabia.

—¡¿Y qué nos importa a nosotros lo que piense esa niña?! —La morena y el castaño soltaron risotadas sin control, contagiando a Kuki.

— ¡Vamos, Güero! No te pongas celoso —continuó Hoagie.

— ¡¿Quién esta celoso?!

—Chicos —dijo cerrando los ojos y formando la mejor de sus sonrisas—. Feliz Aniversario.

Lentamente devolvieron el gesto, susurrando mismas palabras.

Diciendo adiós de una forma indirecta.

Y estando cada vez más cerca de convertirse en adultos.

Celebrando el último aniversario del Sector V.

* * *

 _ **¡ByAkumaNeko les saluda con mucho entusiasmo! *Pose militar***_

 _ **Bueno, aquí está mi parte de este fic en conjunto :D Estoy sumamente emocionada pues es la primera vez que participo en algo como esto y además *redoble tambores* ¡Es el primer Aniversario de Operación: F.O.R.O!**_

 _ **Como vuela el tiempo, pensar que hoy (2 de mayo) surgió este maravilloso foro en donde el fandom de KND puede volver a renacer. Sinceramente me alegra haber conocido a cada una de las personas que pertenecen aquí, a los primeros que conocí y a todos los que se fueron integrando.**_

 _ **Espero que mi parte les haya gustado tanto como a mí me encanto escribirlo, la idea surgió obviamente por lo que celebramos y creo que los chicos debieron haber hecho algo similar antes de ser decomisionados.**_

 _ **Un saludo a todos *Come pastel***_

* * *

 **De acuerdo, así es como empieza este viaje. Compartan sus opiniones de la historia, mediante sus comentarios, haciendo clic en el botoncito de abajo.**

 **Un saludo a todos.**


	2. Operación ZOOLOGICO (TsugiriNana)

**Continuamos con nuestra travesía en este emocionante conjunto de historias. Esta vez con un aftermath de Operación ZOOLOGICO, escrito por una de las miembros más activas del foro. La fabulosa TsugiriNana. Enjoy the reading**

* * *

 **Operación ZOOLOGICO**

 **Writing operative:**

 **TsugiriNana**

* * *

—¡Número Cinco! —Nigel se acercó a Abby, caminando—. Como iba diciendo, buen trabajo el de hoy—. Levantó su pulgar en señal de un trabajo bien hecho por su compañera, seguido de un guiño.

—Ah, fue muy fácil —Su compañera le regresó el guiño en señal de aceptación y agradecimiento.

—Entonces, ¿lista para irnos a casa? —Nigel sonreía estaba contento de que el plan funcionara a la perfección.

—Amm… no lo sé, a número Cinco le empieza a gustar el zoológico —Girándose a la reja de la jaula donde estaba recargada, tomó uno de los maníes que comía aventándolo.

—¡Auxilio! —Una señora de cabello blanco en forma de cuernos de yak, con cola y baja estatura se encontraba corriendo de un niño con crecimiento prematuro que la perseguía sin cesar—. ¡Alguien que me ayude!

Ambos chicos rieron al ver tal escena de la anciana que hace pocas horas los tenía enjaulados a ellos y a unos cuantos chicos más.

—¡Por favor!, ¡ayúdenme, niños! —gritaba desesperada la señora esa, sin dejar de correr por toda la jaula.

Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver, en su mirada no estaban seguros de si era buena idea liberar a la vieja, pero como de costumbre ambos parecían haber maquinado un plan.

—Mmm… no lo sé, a número Cinco no le parece muy convincente —dijo Abby ladeando su mirada, sonriendo de lado hacia Nigel.

—Muy bien, señora, la sacaremos de ahí pero con una condición.

—¡Lo que sea, lo que sea!

(…)

Después de unos minutos y crear una distracción para el peleonero, los chicos lograron sacar a la vieja de la jaula.

—Gracias, niños —dijo enteramente agradecida abrazando a ambos—, muchas gracias.

—Bien ¡ya basta! —Nigel se apartó de ella mirándola sobre los lentes—. Solo recuerde no volver a meterse con ningún niño, ¿entendido?

—Sí, sí… lo prometo —Cruzando las manos detrás suyo—. Pero antes…

Sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta, esa señora ya los tenía atrapados a ambos en una red de caza que un helicóptero soltó sobre los dos, siendo suspendidos en el aire para ser transportados.

—¡Aaaah!

La señora simplemente reía a todo pulmón, subiendo por una escalera hasta la cabina y viendo cómo los chicos habían caído en su trampa.

—¡Sabía que no debía confiar, no se puede confiar en adultos como usted! —gritaba Nigel, intentando acomodarse.

—Numero Cinco ya lo sospechaba —Entre tanto jaleo de su compañero, ella solamente se enfocaba en quedar en una posición que le fuera cómoda.

—Amm… numero Cinco —Nigel se percató de que ella estaba sobre él y muy pegados, tanto que si giraba su rostro posiblemente se darían un beso.

—Tranquilo jefe, numero Cinco siempre tiene un plan —Se quitó el sujetador de su trenza dejando que su largo cabello cayera sobre sus hombros.

Nigel observaba de reojo las acciones de su compañera, se sentía muy nervioso al tenerla así de cerca, pero por qué, él ya tenía a Lizzie y estaba feliz con ella, o eso creía. ¿Por qué ahora le invadían sentimientos extraños por su segunda oficial?, ¿por qué ahora Abby le parecía muy linda?

—Solamente no te vayas a mover —Abby se acomodó quedando prácticamente encima de su líder.

—Como si pudiera hacerlo… —Nigel giró su rostro, por instinto, quedando con el pecho de la chica en su cara, para suerte suya, al parecer el destino le gustaba jugarle bromas. Abby usaba su broche para romper aquella red y estaba por lograrlo, debía hacerlo antes de que agarraran más altura o si no, la caída sería mucho más dolorosa.

—Ya casi.

—¡Apresúrate con eso, Número Cinco! —gritaba su líder quien también empezaba a rozar la parte de abajo con sus manos en un intento desesperado por separarse de ella.

—¡Hey ¿qué están?...! —Aquella vieja se asomó a verificar, encontrándose con la maniobra de los chicos—. ¡No!, ¡dejen de hacer eso, chiquillos traviesos!

Gracias a los movimientos bruscos de ambos, era obvio que la cuerda no resistiría mucho tiempo y, efectivamente en pocos segundos se rompió, dejando a los dos chicos caer al vacío.

Un grito agudo al unísono no se hizo esperar, ambos chicos atrapados en aquella red caían sin resistencia hacia el suelo.

—¡Abby, no te sueltes! —Le ordenó Nigel a la chica, abrazándola fuerte contra él.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Nigel estás loco?! —Gritaba la chica al darse cuenta de su plan.

—¡Que no te sueltes!

Abby se aferró al pecho de su líder, mientras seguían cayendo hasta aterrizar en unos árboles bastante tupidos y seguidamente, en unos arbustos.

—Auch… —Se quejó Abby sacudiendo su cabeza al incorporarse— ¡Número Uno!—. Se alteró al notar a su líder inconsciente bajo su peso—. ¡Nigel, respóndeme!—. Lo sujetó por los hombros sacudiéndolo un poco.

—¡Ay! —Ése reaccionó con una expresión de dolor, lo que hizo que Abby le soltara—, auch, la próxima vez…—. Se sobaba la cabeza y parte baja de la espalda mientras miraba a Abby con los lentes algo chuecos—. Cuando te diga que vayamos a casa, vamos a casa.

Abby le miró sonriendo y soltándose a reír.

—Oye, no es nada gracioso —Nigel le miró frunciendo el ceño en señal de molestia.

—No es eso —dijo ella intentando agarrar aire—, es solo que…

En eso la mirada de la chica se fundió con la de él, ella lucía como un sol resplandeciente a sus ojos.

—Gracias por salvarme, jefe —Le agradeció incorporándose, ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse. Nigel le devolvió la mirada un poco diferente a como acostumbraba, era una sonrisa cálida y amorosa.

—Eres muy importante para mí, no dejaría nunca que te pasara algo —Sin pedirle permiso mantuvo su mano entrelazada con la de ella, caminando.

—Hey —Le reclamó ella—. Si cierta persona nos ve, se pondrá celosa

—Mmm… ¿de qué? —dijo Nigel con toda naturalidad—, solo acompaño a una amiga a casa.

Nigel mintió, pero no en los celos, mintió en la palabra "amiga", porque para él, desde ese instante, Abby ya no era una simple amiga. Y ella ya no lo veía como su líder y nada mas.

Fin de la transmisión…

* * *

 _ **N.A: Como verán, la historia en sí es mi visión de lo que pasa después delcapítulo,omitiendo el hecho de que Nigel sigue con Lizzie después de eso como si nada y de que Abby no siente algo mas por él, le puse mi toque de shipeo con una de mis parejas favoritas 1x5, bueno eso es todo lo que quería decir.**_


	3. Operación AMOR (TsugiriNana)

**He aquí la segunda colaboración de la fabulosa TsugiriNana, esta vez con un aftermath de igual manera pero de uno de los episodios más tiernos de la serie, teniendo de protagonista a la pareja favorita de todos: 3/4**

* * *

 **Operación AMOR  
**

 **Writnig operative**

 **TsugiriNana**

* * *

…

—¿Sabes qué? Si tienes tele ahí te ves —dijo el niño rubio, hastiado y sumamente arrepentido de lo que estaba haciendo solamente para no ver llorar a la niña que tanto quería en silencio.

—¿Qué? —reaccionó ella parando de bailar en el escenario—, pero si sigue la parte mas linda—. Yendo tras él—. Anda, ¡eres adorable!

—Ay, no sé por qué siempre hago esas cosas tontas —Caminaba delante de ella a un paso más rápido hasta que la escuchó decir eso, lo que le hizo girar—. ¡Deja de decir cursilerías!—, le dijo él provocando en ella una mirada triste a lo que Wally solamente desvió su mirada—, vámonos mejor.

Kuki caminó a paso lento atrás de él, mirándolo siempre fijamente, Wally podía sentir esa mirada como una lanza o cuchillas que se clavaban en su interior, no sabía por qué pero de verdad le ponía sumamente nervioso que lo hiciera, lo desesperaba, estaba más callada de lo normal, no parecía ser ella.

—"¿Por qué no me reclama? ¿por qué no me dice nada?, normalmente ya me estaría gritando o reclamando pero no, no lo hace" —pensaba dentro suyo, eso le molestaba, le molestaba mucho el tener pensamientos inservibles en su mente, tanto que apretaba los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra y apretaba los dientes.

Kuki notó la rigidez con la que Wally caminaba, ella siempre fue muy perceptiva, no solamente con lo que hay a su alrededor, no solamente con los simios arcoíris que tanto quería, no, ella estaba atenta siempre a Wally, porque lo quería, lo quería muchísimo. Lo quería en silencio porque sabía que a él no le gustaban esas cosas, no le gustaban los abrazos, los cariños, no le gustaban las cosas "sentimentales" de niñas y ella respetaba eso, aunque a veces lo hiciera por impulso, ella respetaba esa parte de él porque a ella le gustaba eso de él.

(…)

Wally paró en seco tras unas calles recorridas en completo silencio.

—Ya dime ¿qué te pasa? —Se giró observando a su compañera con el ceño fruncido en señal de reclamo, estaba hastiado de la actitud nueva de Kuki—. Si estás molesta puedes decírmelo, siempre lo haces.

Ella le miró sorprendida por sus palabras, esas no eran las palabras comunes del chico frente a sus ojos, normalmente le diría esas cosas con un acento y tono diferente de voz, o simplemente le gritaría que dejara de hacerse la tonta o la dolida, pero no, esta vez era diferente y eso la conmovió un poco.

—No pasa nada —Sonrió alegremente, dejando salir toda su tristeza en un par de lágrimas llevadas por el viento, para después saltar corriendo delante de él—. Vamos, llegaremos tarde a la fiesta—. Le miró juguetona, girando y sonriéndole.

Wally la miró un poco perplejo de su cambio de actitud pero feliz de volver a verla sonreír.

—Sí, vámonos —Caminó hasta ella para después acelerar el paso—. Una carrera a ver quién gana.

—¡Oye! —Kuki no se esperaba eso pero riendo feliz corrió tras él—. Ya verás, Wally.

Ambos se amaban pero lo hacían en silencio, eran dos niños creciendo y experimentando emociones que ahora no podían llegar a comprender, era lindo jugar a tomarse de las manos, jugar a bailar juntos, a pasear juntos e incluso a quererse al punto de besarse, era lindo, porque era un amor puro e inocente, un amor de esos que solamente se guardaba en el corazón. Él, un chico rudo y rebelde que jamás le diría lo que sentía y ella, una chica tierna y sensible, con un corazón fuerte que a pesar de todo lo esperaría por siempre.

Fin de la transmisión…

* * *

 _ **N.A: Éste capítulo me encanta y siempre me imaginaba qué pasaba después de que ambos salieran del escenario, como verán, mi redacción y visión es un poco madura, como de esas historias clásicas de amor, igual espero les guste porque intenté lo más posible plasmar ese amor que se tienen, sin ser cursis.**_


	4. Gray area (Hinagy)

**Nuevo aporte, esta vez, nos deleita una ficker que ha dejado huella desde hace ttiempo, la fantástica autora de los Cinco Elementos, Hinagy, que ha preparado un songfic muy dulce y tierno.**

* * *

 **Gray area**

 **Writing operative:**

 **Hinagy**

* * *

Wally se encontraba completamente solo en la casa del árbol por la tarde, tenía varios días preocupado por el hecho de que sentía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando, estaban cada vez más cerca de los trece años y nadie podía asegurar que fueran amigos después de ser decomisados, ni siquiera se podía saber si se reconocerían entre ellos.

—¡Agh! —exclamó el Wero pateando uno de los muñecos de Tres.

La japonesa había dejado todo un arsenal de muñecos de felpa en la sala para que la acompañaran a ver un concierto en youtube. Kuki estaba obsesionada últimamente con un fulano que hacía covers en su canal, otra señal de que no estaba muy lejos de los trece. La voz del sujeto en cuestión había sonado tanto en las bocinas de la casa del árbol que casi todo el sector V se sabía por lo menos dos de sus canciones de memoria.

Wally se dejó caer en el sillón, luego se levantó, luego se acostó en el piso…

—¡Ash! ¿Qué es esto? —dijo el Wero desesperado.

Nosotros sabemos lo que eran las hormonas durante la pubertad, Cuatro no…

Rendido ante su desesperación, Cuatro terminó prendiendo la mega televisión de la sala y entró a Youtube, odiaba a ese fulano pero extrañamente su canción "Gray Area" describía exactamente cómo se sentía en ese momento…

De haber estado acompañado nunca habría admitido que se sabía la letra de memoria. Pero como estaba solo, se dio la libertad de protagonizar su propio video musical.

Wally apretaba los puños mientras se encontraba de pie y de espaldas a su público de muñecos de felpa.

Al voltear, Cuatro no se encontraba en la sala de la casa del árbol, era el protagonista de su propia película. Era Rick, un cazador de tesoros que tenía que rescatar a Kuki… es decir, Evelyn, de las garras de Imoteph y sus momias.

Wally-Rick camina con pistola en mano por el laberinto dentro de la pirámide. Wero llega al centro del laberinto y dispara a las momias que se encuentra en su camino a la plataforma donde Kuki-Evelyn se encuentra atada de manos y pies, lista para ser sacrificada.

Dispara a la derecha, atrás, dos al frente, patea a una momia a la izquierda y sube a la plataforma. Cuatro se hinca junto a Kuki y la desata, la ve a los ojos y sabe que es el momento de la película en que debe besarla…

Ella lo observa, esperando…

Wally se rinde, suspira y la arroja a las momias…

Ahora Cuatro es la estrella del debate presidencial, su contrincante, un simio arcoíris verde y, bastante pachoncito, debería añadir, tenía la ventaja en las encuestas de opinión y el debate era la oportunidad del Wero de sobresalir. Wally señala al público y lanza las preguntas al aire. Se sujeta del pódium y mueve las manos con énfasis. Finalmente mira a Kuki, la reportera estrella entre el público y golpea el pódium con el puño, preguntando "¿qué somos?"

El Wero Sparrow mantiene a flote el Perla Negra mientras la tripulación es atacada por una orda de piratas. Al ver que Kukibeth está rodeada, Cuatro toma una soga y se lanza para caer junto a ella dentro del círculo formado por los piratas enemigos.

Wally pelea con su espada mientras que a su espalda Tres utiliza su florete, tal y como le enseñó. Dos piratas caen ante su espada, uno más es derribado por la pistola que trae en su cinturón. Al escuchar que Kuki sigue peleando, Cuatro gira y lanza una estocada al mismo tiempo que Tres, aniquilando entre los dos al último pirata.

Ambos se ven a los ojos… Kuki se acerca y el Wero… mejor decide lanzarse por la borda hacia el mar.

Cuatro aterriza en la azotea de un edificio en una noche lluviosa en la ciudad de Nueva York. Desde el cajellón aledaño se escuchan los gritos de una chica atacada por un grupo de hombres. Al asomarse hacia el callejón el Cuatro-araña se da cuenta de que se trata de Kuki-Jane, su amor de la universidad. Wally utiliza sus poderes arácnidos y ataca a dos de los cuatro rufianes para sacarlos del camino.

Wero pelea con los otros dos hombres, noqueándolos a ambos, el primero con una patada que lo lanzo contra la pared y el segundo con un puñetazo del que ya no se pudo recuperar. Cuatro está a punto de irse cuando Kuki-Jane le pide que no se vaya, el Wero se desliza con su telaraña hacia abajo, colgado cabeza abajo como murciélago.

La japonesa le baja la máscara y está a punto de besarlo… cuando la telaraña se rompe y Cuatro cae…

Wally Potter corre por el vestíbulo jalando a Kuki Wesley mientras la batalla de Hogwarts se desarrolla a su alrededor. Hechizos vuelan a izquierda y derecha mientras ambos tratan de evitar los rayos verdes y rojos que tratan de derribarlos. Kuki derriba a un mortífico lanzándole un simio arcoíris en la cara. El Wero se detiene y abre las puertas al patio exterior para enfrentarse a Lord Padremort.

Cuatro le grita a Padre que detenga la matanza, al que quiere es a él y ha venido a enfrentarlo. Lord Padremort le ofrece un trato, le perdonará la vida a todos, incluyéndolo, si en ese mismo instante y frente a todos le declara su amor a Kuki Wesley provocando reacciones de sorpresa entre alumnos, maestros, mortíferos y otras criaturas mágicas presentes.

Todos guardan silencio esperando al Wero. Wally mira a Kuki a los ojos… toma aire…. intenta articular las palabras atoradas en su garganta… y…

Y… dice "ay te vez", rompe su varita en dos y regresa al castillo.

Wally suspiró desilusionado y se sentó en la plataforma que tenía la televisión en la sala de la casa del árbol. Por todo el lugar había muñecos de felpa tirados y en posiciones extrañas después de participar como extras en las películas del wero.

La puerta principal de la casa del árbol se abrió y Kuki entró a la sala sonriendo como siempre.

Cuatro se levantó, fastidiado, ya sin nada que perder. Caminó hacia ella y la vio a los ojos.

Ya la arrojó a las momias, había dejado que se hundiera el Perla Negra, todos murieron en Hogwarts y dejó que los 7 Malvados Exnovios le ganaran… y todo porque no podía simplemente decirle a Kuki que estaba loco por ella…

Wally tomó a Kuki por los hombros y con un movimiento súbito la inclinó y la besó directamente en los labios.  
—¡Wooah! —gritó Memo.

—Finalmente —dijo Cinco sonriendo.

—Mjm —dijo Migue, observando la escena—, qué bueno que no entré primero…

Cuatro soltó a Kuki y miro a su alrededor, ya no se encontraba en ninguna de las escenas creadas por su imaginación. Sus amigos habían regresado y de verdad había besado a Tres en frente de ellos.

—Yo…yo…nosabíaqueustedesy-y-y yo y… —empezó a tartamudear el Wero.

—No pasa nada, Wero —dijo Kuki, levantándose del piso—, tú también me gustas

—Ah… mmm… bueno…

Abby, Memo y Migue se rieron de su compañero mientras Kuki no dejaba de abrazarlo y Wally no dejaba de sonrojarse. Y ese día, Wally, el Wero Torres, sacrificó las vidas de magos, piratas y momias para salir del área gris de una vez por todas.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola hola! No me quería quedar sin participar del aniversario del foro, todo sucede durante la canción Gray Area y es de Sam Tsui, pueden ver el video musical en su canal de youtube, ¡si pueden escuchenla mientras lo leen! Les platicare algo curioso, cuando yo comencé a escribir (por allá de 2005, escribía mi fic original Dark &Light) cuando hacías un song fic…incluías la letra de la canción, lo cual te ayudaba a describir escenas o a ligarlo con las acciones, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando le mando mi fic a Seogumi y me dice que ¡está prohibido incluir los lyrics! Oh my Glee, me dio muchísima pena y me hubiera carcajeado de mi misma si no hubiera estado en el trabajo xD pero si fue uno de esos momentos de trágame tierra. Al final de cuentas quitamos los lyrics y dejamos el fic listo para añadirlo al compendio de aniversario. Muchas gracias a Seogumi por la asesoría y por consolarme cuando le quite los lyrics jajaja.**_

 _ **¡Feliz Aniversario!**_


	5. Open up the sky (Hinagy)

**Dicen que en la repetición está el gusto, así que aquí va el segundo aporte de la fantabulosa Hinagy.**

* * *

 **Open up the sky**

 **Writing operative:**

 **Hinagy**

* * *

Nubarrones grises habían mantenido el cielo oscuro todo el día, era difícil saber qué hora de la tarde era y honestamente… Migue no tenía el menor interés en averiguarlo.

Odiaba los días lluviosos, lo ponían melancólico y un poco melodramático. La telenovela del día de hoy era un resumen de su relación con Lizzie, ¿qué tal si ella realmente era la persona para él y lo había echado a perder? ¿qué tal si había otra persona para él y había desperdiciado su tiempo, y el de Lizzie, en el trayecto? ¿qué tal si… qué tal si en realidad… Lizzie había sido un "premio de consolación"? Un "segundo lugar", algo que había sido bueno… mas no grandioso…

—No puedo esperar a saber el drama en el que estás pensando —dijo Cinco desde la puerta de la habitación de Uno.

La morena caminó hasta su líder y se sentó en el piso junto a él. Ambos observaron las nubes en silencio a través de los cristales de las puertas que daban al balcón de Migue. Pareciera como si las nubes debatieran entre si dejaban caer la lluvia o no.

—Es extraño que estés tan callado —dijo la morena, sonriéndole—, además de que estoy aburrida, así que cuéntame el drama.

—¿Cómo es que me conoces tan bien? —preguntó el británico, sonriendo de regreso.

—Me ofende tu pregunta —dijo Abby bromeando.

—…Lizzie… —susurró Migue

—¿Qué?

—Estaba pensando en Lizzie… —confesó Uno—, cómo fue que arruiné todo… ella tuvo razón, me esfuerzo por salvar a chicos en todas partes… pero no me esforcé por ella

—¿Sigues triste porque terminaron? —preguntó Cinco volviendo a observar el cielo

Migue tomó unos segundos para pensar su respuesta.

—En realidad no, pero no entiendo porque no me esforcé más…

—Tal vez te estabas conformando con ella en lugar de buscar a alguien más —sugirió Abby, obteniendo una mirada extrañada de Uno—, no me mires así, es algo que dice mi hermana cada que quiere cambiar de novio.

—…buscar a alguien más… —repitió Nigel

Extrañamente la frase…ntenía sentido… Tenía mucho más sentido del que hubiera querido admitir… todas las escenas con Lizzie que pasaban por su mente eran agradables, tiernas y extrañamente… huecas… algo faltaba… o más bien… alguien faltaba…

Desde la habitación de Kuki se podía escuchar la voz de su youtuber favorito, de hecho nadie sabía en qué momento Tres había conseguido unas bocinas tan grandes. Pareciera que esa niña era la encargada del soundtrack de sus vidas.

 _Taste the air, I know a storm is coming, can't be scared this time…_ Decía la voz de Sam Tsui a lo lejos.

—Cree tiene razón… —dijo Uno observando las nubes grises—, no había pensado en esa posibilidad hasta ahora que lo mencionas…

¿Debía tocar el tema? Obviamente era toda una revelación para él y tenía sentido pero… y ¿si arruinaba su amistad? ¿Y si todo cambiaba? Había tantas preguntas… tantas cosas que podían salir mal…Aunque algo era cierto, cada día que pasaba los acercaba más a cumplir los trece y ser de-comisionados, cada minuto era invaluable.

 _Catch my breath, could run for cover but there's nowhere left to hide._ Continuaba la melodía desde la habitación de Tres, esta vez se podía apreciar la voz de una chica.

Abby jamás pensó que esas palabras pudieran causar esa reacción en Uno. Siempre se había puesto de lado de Lizzie y ahora… escucharlo admitir que tal vez había sido un error era… bueno inesperado, por no decir emocionante. Una pequeña parte de ella, aquella que mantenía dormida por continuar con su apariencia de chica "cool" había asomado la cabeza y había sonreído con las mejillas rosadas.

"Mírame" decía entusiasmada, mientras que la Abby fría decía "tranquila, no apuestes todo si no estás segura de que vas a ganar"

Cinco acomodó su gorra y miró a Migue.

—¿Y entonces… qué sigue?

La voz del chico del internet mencionaba algo como "No seré el que nunca intentó."

Ok, si alguien, alguna vez preguntaba, jamás, pero jamás de los jamases admitiría que una canción así de cursi lo estaba motivando a abrir sus sentimientos. Esas cosas son para cursis mandilones como Cuatro, Migue Uno era un líder, macho, lomo plateado.

—Intentar de nuevo, no tengo más tiempo que perder del que ya perdí —dijo mirando a Abby—, sólo tengo que esperar a que ella sienta lo mismo…

Las manos de Cinco sudaban y su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho, a pesar de todo mantenía su actitud despreocupada. Después de todo ella era la agente más cool del Sector V, bueno eso además de que nada le aseguraba que Uno estuviera refiriéndose a ella…

Abby se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, tenía que alejarse un poco de Uno y recuperar la respiración. Por un momento solo prestó atención a la melodía que venia del piso del abajo.

Por unos segundos se dejó llevar por la letra de la canción en un vano intento por distraerse de la situación, para su mala suerte la letra indicaba que ese momento era real y que lo que sentía en ese momento era la sensación (valga la redundancia) de no tener nada que perder. La chica del video tenía razón, estaba asustada a pesar de no tener nada que perder.

"¿Dónde están tus agallas Abigail?" Se recriminó a sí misma

—¿Crees que esté mal? —preguntó Uno, parándose junto a ella—, te quedaste muy callada, supongo que no estás de acuerdo….

—Creo que… deberías arriesgarte —respondió Abby sin verlo a la cara—, si crees que es lo correcto y tu instinto te dice que lo hagas, dalo todo… ese es el líder que conozco…

—Sí, tienes razón… —dijo Uno más firme—, mi instinto me dice que salte sin pensarlo…

 _I've never seen the heavens so bright_ … Continuaba el fulano del video de Tres mientras que el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse con relámpagos.

Las manos de Uno sudaban y su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho, a pesar de todo mantenía su actitud firme. Después de todo él era el líder del Sector V, bueno eso además de que nada le aseguraba que Cinco fuera a corresponderle…

—¿Sabes, Cinco? Siempre he querido ser tan valiente como tú —dijo Uno sonriendo.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —dijo Cinco sintiéndose como la persona más hipócrita de la habitación—, "de qué hablas si te estas muriendo de miedo de hablar y de ganas de hacerlo al mismo tiempo."

—¿Lo peor que puede pasar? —repitió Uno—, arruinar una amistad, arruinar un equipo… cometer el mismo error que cometí con Lizzie…

—Piensas demasiado todo, Uno —respondió Cinco, dándole un golpecillo en el hombro—, déjate llevar, ve con la corriente

Abby se quedó en silencio observando el cielo, preguntándose si en algún momento de verdad llovería.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, ya que en su interior se desataba una batalla campal entre sus miedos y sus deseos más ocultos. "Mírame" pedía Cinco en silencio, mientras que Uno gritaba "¡Abrázala!", "¿Y si dejamos de ser amigos?", "¿Y si algo sale mal?" "¿Qué tal si él no siente lo mismo?" "¿Qué tal si es muy tarde?"…

"¡Diselo!"

—Entonces está decidido —dijo Uno—, voy a arriesgarme y saltar sin pensarlo… pero…

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Saltarías conmigo? —dijo Migue tomando la mano de Abby con cuidado—, ¿te arriesgarías conmigo?

El corazón de Abby se detuvo por un segundo, mientras que afuera en el balcón el cielo parecía abrirse para dejar caer todo el océano.

—Uno te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo —respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los del británico.

Niguel hizo lo que le indicó su instinto, abrió las puertas del balcón y salió a disfrutar la lluvia, llevando a Abby de la mano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó Abby para escucharse sobre el ruido de la lluvia.

—¡Saltando! —respondió Uno, haciéndola girar.

Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de reír, estaban juntos, bajo la lluvia; definitivamente era un buen día para estar vivo y no tener trece años.

Migue se detuvo y tocó con timidez la mejilla de Abby, con su mano libre le retiró la gorra, mientras que Cinco le quitó las gafas oscuras a su líder. Ambos se acercaron tímidamente y tocaron sus labios bajo la lluvia que comenzaba a caer más sutilmente.

 _So open up the sky, open up the sky, open up the sky…_ Terminaba la canción de youtube.

—Nadie puede saberlo pero esa será nuestra canción —dijo Migue sonrojándose.

* * *

 _ **¡Hey hey! Este es mi primer 1x5, debo admitir que lo hice con mi reserva de dudas, siempre me ha gustado 1xLizzie u/u pero, leyendo acerca de cómo terminaron me dio curiosidad por probar el sabor del 1x5. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! La canción se llama "Open up the sky" y es de Sam Tsui & Rita Daniela, pueden buscarla en youtube, es hermosa ;u; ¡Feliz aniversario! (de nuevo) * regresa de un clavado a Los 5 Elementos ***_


	6. Una charla con el Diablo Captain Elegost

**Bueno, bueno, otro día, otra historia. Esta vez se deja el romance de lado para entrar al lado oscuro, algo muy característico de este escritor, que nos deleita con una historia con cierto aire de suspenso... El aporte de Captain Elegost** **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: KND no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mr Warburton, Curious Pictures y Cartoon Network Studios.**

 **Una charla con el Diablo.**

 **Writing operative:**

 **Captain Elegost**

 ** _"Es mejor reinar en los infiernos que servir en los cielos." John Milton, Paraíso Perdido._**

* * *

Un frío manto de melancolía oprimía el corazón de Cree Olivera, un sentimiento intenso y profundo que se anidaba en su alma y la carcomía poco a poco. Su cumpleaños número trece estaba a tres días de celebrarse y el sentimiento de zozobra era cada vez más intenso.

Era una norma inquebrantable de los chicos del barrio, que al cumplir los trece años, los agentes en activo debían ser decomisados, es decir, todo recuerdo que involucrara a la organización debía ser borrado. El miedo de que los agentes convertidos en adolescentes traicionaran a la organización era el motivo que justificaba esa acción.

Muchas preguntas rondaban su cabeza, como ¿por qué decomisar a los agentes al cumplir los trece años? Los cambios hormonales en las chicas comenzaban dos años antes, varias agentes tenían apariencia de adolescentes incluso antes de entrar a secundaria. No solo era eso, ¿cómo saber si no los traicionarían antes de esa edad? ¿o si ellos nunca intentarían traicionarlos? Ella sabía muy bien que no podía externar sus dudas a los altos mandos, dudar de la organización se consideraba un dogma inquebrantable dentro de KND.

Trató de caminar por el parque, en un intento de calmar su inquietud, mas aquel sentimiento aun persistía y no le quedó más remedio que sentarse en una banca a observar el panorama. Parecía un lugar apacible, con niños volando papalotes, perros persiguiendo frisbees o el aroma de hot dogs y palomitas esparciéndose en el aire.

—Disculpa, estás sentada en mi banca —Cree alzó la vista y vio que quien le dirigía la palabra era un anciano. Ella sentía que lo había visto antes.

—Di… disculpe… no lo sabía —respondió nerviosamente Cree.

—Descuida, no estás cometiendo un crimen, ni nada por el estilo —Cree se movió, permitiendo sentarse al anciano—. Noto cierta incertidumbre en el timbre de tu voz, ¿Sucede algo?

—No sabría cómo expresarlo, digamos que conoces a alguien por mucho tiempo, haces lo que te ordenan y de pronto él quiere que olvides todo lo que has hecho a su lado.

—¡Vaya con estas chicas! Le entregan todo al primer patán que les sonríe, ¡en mis tiempos, las mujeres se tenían más auto respeto!

—¡No, me malinterpretó, no es eso! —dijo Cree bastante sonrojada—. ¡No estoy ofreciéndole mi virginidad a un chico o algo por el estilo!

—¿Quién habló de tu virginidad?

—Ok, esto fue demasiado bochornoso. –comentó avergonzada— Olvide que dije eso.

—¿Sabes cuál es el problemas con los jóvenes de hoy? Tienen una vida relativamente sedentaria y aun exigen privilegios a los adultos. ¿Sabes cómo fue mi infancia?

Cree negó moviendo su cabeza.

—Fue terrible, atravesábamos por una guerra mundial, y eran tiempos de carestía, uno podía considerarse afortunado si conseguía zapatos nuevos. Fue una época de privaciones, donde con suerte llevábamos comida a nuestro estómago y no estábamos renegando de lo que nos daban de comer. Y aun así, puedo considerarme afortunado, En comparación con Lydia… ella perdió padres y hermanos en los campos de exterminio nazi.

Cree comprendió que hablaba de la abuela de Memo Gonzalez. Memo parecía tan alegre, siempre contando esos malos chistes y, sin embargo, no podía imaginar que algo tan terrible le hubiese pasado a su familia.

—Vaya, mira lo tarde que se me ha hecho, ¡si no me apresuro, perderé mi porción de puré de tapioca en el asilo!

—Disculpe, creo que no le he preguntado su nombre.

—Puedes llamarme Señor Uno —Dijo el anciano, mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba—. Debes de conocer a mi nieto, se llama Miguel.

Cree se quedó unos segundos pensativa, intentando recordar de dónde lo conocía. De pronto, recordó dónde lo había visto antes.

 _¡Abuelo! ¡El mismo Satanás en persona!… Pero, se supone él ya fue decomisado, entonces ¿por qué decidió hacer charla conmigo?... Es cierto, si es el diablo, entonces no sería tan fácil erradicar su esencia, por algo sabe más el diablo por viejo que por ser diablo y él es bastante viejo._

Aquella tarde, Cree Olivera se quedó reflexionando en la posibilidad de hacer un acto de rebelión al negarse a entregar sus recuerdos. La decisión era difícil, por lo que se quedó sentada hasta que la noche la alcanzó y aun así, no consiguió una respuesta concluyente.


	7. Operación VELADA Bonus Side (Emi Green)

**_¡Hola, hola! Aquí Número S presente para traerles el nuevo capi. Resulta increíble poder leer gran variedad, de diferentes autores en un mismo fic, la verdad me emociona bastante. Y debo comentar que ¡hemos tenido excelente respuesta y visitas de parte de ustedes! Sus hermosos comentarios nos han iluminado de alegría e inspiración. Los apreciamos mucho, por eso y más, ¡muchísimas gracias! :D Nos alegra un montón el poder compartir nuestras historias y así revivir cada vez a nuestro amado fandom._**

 ** _Les dejo con este magnífico aporte de , que quiso explorar un poco más sobre uno de los caps más geniales y divertidos de la serie. Va dedicado en especial para los amantes del buen 3 &4 (Hablando de eso, ¿algún día tendremos nombre oficial de nuestra pairing? Seriously, lol)_**

 ** _Sin más nada que decir por los momentos, ¡disfruten de la lectura! A mí, en lo personal, me gustó -se abriga de feels-_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Como siempre, nos corresponde aclarar que KND no nos pertenece, todo es propiedad de Mr Warburton, Curious Pictures y Cartoon Network Studios. **

**Operación VELADA (Bonus Side)**

 **Writing operative:**

* * *

Luego de terminar de burlarse del simpático apodo con el que la madre de 86 se dirigía a ésta, a los niños se les ordenó regresar a sus respectivos sectores para poder recibir órdenes y así poder recuperar el módulo de códigos que había sido robado. Tres y Cuatro caminaban hacia la sala principal de la base lunar, cada uno envuelto en sus propios pensamientos. En la cabeza del niño rubio no dejaba de dar vueltas aquella pregunta que le habían hecho esas chicas a su amiga.

 _"¿Quieres a Cuatro?"_

En el momento, la respuesta había sido interrumpida por el molesto Chad disfrazado, cosa que en parte fue un alivio ya que la situación se había puesto bastante incómoda. Aun así, la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo bastante. ¿Qué habría respondido la niña?

Esperen un segundo…

¿Y a él qué diablos le importaba lo que ella pensara de él? Sacudió la cabeza con fastidio, tratando de volar esos pensamientos de su cerebro. No tenía tiempo para esas babosadas. Kuki se percató de la incomodidad de su amigo y le apoyó una mano en su hombro, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Güero? —La japonesa le dedicó una mirada de preocupación.

El muchacho la miró y se sonrojó al instante.

 _"¿Quieres a Cuatro?"_

Estúpidas niñas. Estúpido juego. Estúpida Tres. Estúpido amor.

¿Qué?

—Ah, claro… ¿P-Por qué lo-lo preguntas? —Respondió al fin, tartamudeando.

—Luces extraño…

El chico negó rápidamente y continuó caminando, por lo que la niña simplemente elevó sus hombros a modo de no comprender y lo siguió a los saltitos y tarareando una canción de los Simios Arcoíris. Pero un pequeño flash la hizo detenerse abruptamente. Se había dado cuenta que aquel juego en el que la habían retado a confesar sus sentimientos por el australiano había sido, justamente, presenciado por él. ¡Qué vergüenza! Lo observó alejarse y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. ¿Será por eso que actuaba tan extraño? Ahora que lo pensaba, no había llegado a responder la pregunta. ¿Y si pensaba que realmente no le gustaba? Nunca había considerado decirle lo que sentía simplemente porque era perfectamente consciente de que Wally pensaba que ésas eran cosas de niñas tontas. Pero no podía permitir que llegase a pensar cualquier cosa, no señor.

Corrió hacia su amigo y lo abrazó fuertemente, tomándolo por sorpresa. El niño quiso sacársela de encima, a la vez que gritaba cosas como "¡¿acaso estás loca?!" o "¡suéltame!" acompañado, por supuesto, con un fuerte sonrojo.

—Sí… —Susurró la chica.

— ¡Bien! Ahora que lo admites, ¿podrías soltarme? ¡Tenemos que volver a patear traseros! —Respondió aun tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Pero no era a eso a lo que su amiga estaba respondiendo. Kuki lo abrazó más fuerte y escondió su sonrojado rostro en la sudadera de color naranja de él.

—La respuesta… del juego… es sí… —Al oír esto, Cuatro se quedó estático. Su corazón, que ya de por sí estaba latiendo bastante rápido, ahora parecía como si se le fuera a salir del pecho. —Sé que crees que son cosas tontas, pero… no quiero que pienses algo malo… —Tres se quedó quieta, esperando a que el muchacho respondiera algo. De pronto sintió cómo una de las manos que él había tenido sobre su brazo para tratar de sacarla, la sujetaba firmemente, como no queriendo soltarla.

— ¿De… v-verdad…? —Susurró, nervioso. Realmente no quería decir nada, sus palabras salieron solas de su garganta. Una sensación bastante extraña se apoderó de su abdomen, sensación que casi siempre sentía cuando tenía a su amiga cerca o ésta le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban…

…Porque sí, por más que no quisiera admitirlo, Kuki le gustaba un montón.

Se dio vuelta, enfrentando a la muchacha, quien tenía los ojos con algunas lágrimas acumuladas, temiendo haber arruinado todo. Completamente sonrojado, le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y la abrazó torpemente. La japonesa abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y sonrió, sumamente feliz.

Esa había sido la respuesta de Wallabee Beatles.

—Le dices a alguien de esto y te patearé el trasero… —Le susurró avergonzado él antes de depositarle un inocente beso en la mejilla. Ella soltó una risita y le devolvió el beso, esta vez, en los labios. Inocente, puro, lleno de amor.

Así fue como, por ese pequeño y absurdo temor de Tres, Cuatro pudo por fin saber la respuesta de aquel estúpido juego.

—No hace falta que nos diga nada, Güero. —Una voz bastante familiar se escuchó detrás de ellos. 86 se encontraba con una cámara de fotos en la mano, mientras se reía burlonamente, acompañada de sus amigos del sector V, quienes habían presenciado todo sin que se hayan dado cuenta y felices de que al fin esos dos dieran el brazo a torcer.

Estúpida pecosa. Estúpida Kuki. Sonrió levemente. Ya no le importaba lo que fueran a decir.

 **·: Chapter Complete : ·**

* * *

 **"¡Hola! Estoy muy contenta de poder participar en este lindo proyecto, no me pude contener en escribir sobre estos dos, es que ese amor tan puro de la niñez me parece demasiado tierno como para dejarlo pasar (L). Además de que, claro está, es mi pareja favorita. Perdón si me quedó algo OOC, simplemente traté de plasmar mi percepción de ellos acerca de su relación. En fin, espero que les guste y gracias por darme esta linda oportunidad de participar.**  
 **¡Feliz aniversario!"**  
 **Emi.**


	8. Nuestra no cita (Kaoru Black)

**He aquí con un nuevo capítulo. A quien le gusten las parejas crack griten: Yoooo! Porque esta ficker nos viene a deleitar con un pairing inesperado pero que funciona bien en la historia. Sin más que decir enjoy the reading!**

* * *

 _KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Mr. Warbuton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios._

 _Ésta historia es un WI? del episodio "Operación: Q.U.I.E.T.O." y se mencionan eventos de "Operación: N.O.V.I.A."_

 _Advertencia: pareja crack (Wally/Lizzie) y la boquita de Wally._

* * *

 **Nuestra no cita.**

 **Writing operative:**

 **Kaoru Black**

Wally acaba de hacer puños sus manos al momento en que Lizzie interpreta muy bien la situación en la que se han involucrado, él nunca ha querido jugar con los sentimientos de la niña –a pesar de que la encuentre muy irritante– y que descubriese que todo éste tiempo no ha estado con su queridísimo novio, entiéndase Nigel, quien comprensiblemente necesita dormir. A pesar de que se lo ha contado, porque para todo el sector V el bienestar de su líder es un aspecto _medianamente_ primordial, espera que no vaya a echarse a lloriquear cual niña que recibe una invitación para el concepto de su ídolo pop favorito. Ah, un momento, Lizzie es una niña. Qué carajo, tendrá que soportar a unas hormonales mocosas que hacen escándalo por nada: Lizzie, ahora; Abby, cuando descubra que todo salió espantosamente mal.

De reojo Wally ve a Lizzie, quien está mirando el suelo del restaurante elegante al que nunca ha querido ir. Todo ése romanticismo lo asquea a niveles que ni siquiera él mismo ha creído posible, Wally se pregunta cómo Nigel soporta a su _pegajosa_ novia. Si al inicio de todo no hubiera tenido presente que es por una tercera persona, la habría mandado a volar de una sola patada. ¡Tanto romance es exasperante! Y más viniendo de alguien que no conoce el significado del espacio personal.

—Esto no se quedará así —Wally escucha el murmuro sombrío de Lizzie, quien levanta su cabeza y el niño se percata del brillo maligno que aparece en los ojos de la niña—. Nigel Uno tú me escucharás —sisea levantándose, dándole igual volcar la silla, acercándose a Wally y tomándolo bruscamente de la mano para salir sin haber ordenado ni un mísero batido.

—Escúchame —demanda irritado Wally, soltándose del agarre de Lizzie para sorpresa de ésta—. Si de verdad _amas_ a tu novio, lo dejarás dormir—. Lizzie chasquea su lengua, disgustada. Wally contiene el impulso de jalarle las coletas—. Me importa un nabo lo que pase entre tú y él, pero estás incordiando a todo el sector V y, por consiguiente, a los Chicos del Barrio; así que o lo dejas tranquilo o me encargaré de que…

—Beatles —Para alguien que no está familiarizada directamente con los KND, él piensa que sabe varias cuestiones; como por ejemplo, su apellido—. ¡¿vas a pegarme?!—. Lejos de ponerse a lloriquear, como cualquier nena, da un paso hacia adelante encarándolo directamente, poniendo sus manos en su cintura y lanzándole una mirada fulminante. Si ése patético agente piensa que podrá intimidarla, está muy mal; no por nada Lizzie ha sabido lidiar con el temperamento paranoico y obsesivo de Número Uno—. Atrévete.

" _Reitero lo dicho: me cae bien_ " piensa Wally, sonriéndole socarrón. Él tampoco es fácil de amedrentar " _Cualquier nenita que no atine al llanto como primera opción para salir de sus problemas, me simpatiza. Ésta se parece a 86, por el fiero temperamento_ " Un ligero sonrojo aparece en el rostro de él y no pasa desapercibido por la chiquilla. Cuatro está más consciente de sus sentimientos hacia Tres, que de su reciente amorío por Fanny.

—Respóndeme —Con el humor que se carga, no está para soportar el aire soñador del pequeño mentiroso.

Dicha exigencia sirve para sacar a Wally de sus pensamientos, quien mira a su… eh… ¿acompañante? En otra circunstancia ya le habría dado sus pataditas pero, siendo realista, tampoco tiene la paciencia necesaria –no es que la haya tenido en algún momento– para soportar a una colérica Cinco, además que la noche es aún joven; quizá podrían divertirse en algún otro sitio, como el cine. Bufa exasperándose: lo que tiene que hacer por su sector.

—No te pegaré, Devine —dice cruzándose de brazos—, aunque tampoco permitiré que le estropees la siesta a Uno.

—Ni siquiera querías estar aquí —debate ella—, lo noté desde que te arrastré hacia el restaurante. ¿Por qué quieres ayudar a Nigel?

—Que se quede en se nos jodió la noche a los dos por razones diferentes —No le va a comentar, ni bajo pena de ingerir vegetales, lo que realmente sucede.

" _Tiene razón_ " piensa Lizzie " _Por una parte me gustaría dejar sordo a Nigel después de la rabieta que le haré por dejarme planta a la cita que no sabía que teníamos, por otra no quisiera verlo adormilado y que le pasara algo malo_ " Lizzie se muerde el labio. Para cualquier persona la decisión es tan obvia que no hay que vacilar, sin embargo, ella es un caso contrario: sus padres le dan todo lo que quiera, en el momento en que se le dé su real gana, sin discutirle; cuando empezó su noviazgo, se enteró que no todo el mundo haría todo a su gusto. Sin embargo, se ha esmerado en que siga haciéndose como a ella le encanta. ¿Es más importante su actitud egoísta que la salud del chico que dice que ama? " _Si quiero que Nigel se quede conmigo, la de–decisión es o–obvia._ "

—Y bien, señorita mandona, ¿qué harás? —Wally pregunta sarcástico, hastiado de tanto drama sin sentido—. Si no te has dado cuenta, tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer que quedarme aquí _por ti_.

—Quédate conmigo —Qué manera de dar su resolución. Típica de Lizzie, la niña mimada.

—¿Te costaría pedirlo en lugar de andar mangoneando a todo el que te rodea? —Cuatro gruñe—. Qué joder, vale lo haré; sin embargo, yo también decidiré qué haremos—. Lizzie abre su boca, dispuesta a debatir—. ¡A callar! Soy un afectado, así que te aguantas.

—Decir «afectado» hace que entienda que estás mal de la cabeza —murmura malhumorada, ¿lamentablemente? Wally la escucha y por la paz opta por tragarse su objeción—. ¿Qué propones?

—Ir al cine —responde Wally tomando camino, dejándola atrás—, hay una nueva continuación de la película «La Invasión de la Fuerza Galáctica» _._ *

Lizzie entorna los ojos, sólo con el título ya sabe que será de acción y todas ésas porquerías que vuelven locos, o más locos, a los niños. ¿Qué tiene de interesante ver cómo un par de guerreros se dan golpes, conduciendo una nave interestelar y sus allegados? Será por eso que no entiende el propósito de los Chicos del Barrio, que para ella son montón de buscapleitos sin nada más quehacer. En el fondo, sabe que está siendo levemente injusta con la organización terrícola de los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos. Vine supone que su instancia en la Tierra será larga, sobre todo cuando lidia con humanos que son insoportables.

—Indiscutiblemente ¡NO! —Se queda estática en su sitio, teniendo la fuerte convicción de no mover ni un músculo. Si estará en éste planeta, mínimo hará lo que ella quiera y no lo que un terrícola diga, de quien puede deshacerse en un santiamén. Vine abre los ojos estupefacta: acaba de tener un pensamiento como el del típico tópico que tienen ellos sobre los y las alienígenas; se siente asqueada después.

—Fastídiate —dice Wally con malos modos deteniéndose y volteándose, frunce el ceño. Lizzie reprime la risa que le dará: ha visto peores miradas que ésa, hasta siente un poco de lástima por él. Necesitará más que eso si quiere asustarla—. Aguanté ése restaurant aniñado así que es turno tuyo.

Lizzie suelta un respiro de resignación al percatarse que no conseguirá _nada_ de lo que ha planeado desde ayer, ¿por qué no? Quizá algo bueno saldrá de esto, a lo mejor Wally no es tan pesado como ha asumido luego de la fracasada cita en el restaurante francés de la ciudad, cuyo nombre no recuerda.

—Vale —accede empezando a caminar hacia él, quien al ver ésa acción continúa con su camina. El único pensamiento que pasa por la mente de Lizzie, segundos después de éste hecho, es: " _Terrícolas_ "—, pero tú comprarás lo que comeremos.

Cuatro entrecierra los ojos sabiendo que, de tener una arma, hace rato que la habría usado en contra de la novia de Uno.

—Yo me encargaré de meternos a la sala. La película es para mayores de quince años, no nos dejarán entrar.

—¡No me meteré por la fuerza en una sala! —Se escandaliza al instante, aterrorizada por la sugerencia. ¿En qué estará pensando?— ¿Qué dirán de mí si se enteran que rompí una regla?—. Lizzie susurra casi tartamudeando, temiendo que _cierta alíen_ lo use como un _tag_ en un futuro –no muy– lejano

—Me importa un comino tu reputación y si quieres comer, te comprarás no sé qué; yo tengo mis propios medios para conseguirlo —Wally dice incrementado el hastío de Lizzie, quien empieza a recordar una conversación que tuvo con su superior antes de ser enviada a la Tierra en el que su superior le dio una orden de no atacar a un terrícola por más desesperante que sea.

Así que se contenta murmurando:

—Medios de dudosa procedencia.

Fantástico. Sencillamente fantástico, todo va de mejor en mejor. En primer lugar, su novio se ha visto suplantado por la versión más insoportable, pedante, orgullosa y adicta a la acción que ha tenido la desgracia de conocer; en segunda, su «cita» la arrastra a un problema del que, con muchísima suerte, saldrá airosa; tercero, tendrá que pagar. «Pe», «a», «ge», «a», «ere». Pagar. ¿Quién hace eso en una velada romántica, que de lo segundo no tiene ni sus luces? Cuarta, irá a una película de acción y ni siquiera entrará como la gente normal; y quinta… En el instante en que piensa en ésa la dirá, momentáneamente se quedará con cuatro.

Esperen un segundo, ¿«Cuatro» no es el seudónimo KND de Wally Beatles? Oh, fabuloso. Qué rabia. Todo le tiene que recordar a ése pesado de Wally Beatles; cuando termine todo su suplicio, se asegurará que Nigel no vuelva a faltar a sus obligaciones como el novio de Elizabeth «Lizzie» Devine, también conocida como Número Vine, o «Vine» para acortar.

.::.

" _Es increíble que siga aguantándola_ " piensa Wally observando cómo Lizzie se niega, desde el suelo y rotundamente, a invadir propiedad ajena " _Es peor que Tres cuando bravuconean a sus preciados y sosos Simios Arcoíris._ "

—Yo buscaré mi forma para ir a la sala para que veamos tu película —dice Lizzie alejándose y entrando por la salida de emergencia—. Te veré en los asientos de atrás, Beatles.

—Como quieras, Devine.

Siendo lo más sigiloso que Wally Beatles puede ser, desenrosca dos pares de tornillos y entra por el ducto de la ventilación; gatea teniendo precaución de no hacer el más mínimo ruido ya que, a base de las misiones, ha aprendido que una mejor forma de atacar a tu enemigo sin que lo sepa es que no sepa que está ahí hasta que haya asestado el golpe. Wally se pregunta a sí mismo qué parte de eso no le ha entrado en la cabeza a Tres, quien _en todo momento_ hace algo para que termine estropeándose.

Las paredes van comprimiéndose más y más mientras él avanza, Wally se siente frustrado ya que no ha conseguido llegar a ninguna parte. ¿Qué tan largo los adultos hacen el ducto? Asume que lo averiguará pronto… o no, tras varios minutos que transcurren ve luz debajo de él; emocionado, se tira desde la altura, luego de quitar lo que lo interpone entre él y su amada película continuada, y cae sentándose en uno de las sillas.

—¡VIVA! —Wally grita recibiendo diversas quejas de los más cercanos; los ignora y centra su atención en la pantalla. Frunce el entrecejo cuando observa a los protagonistas besándose, en definitiva ha entrado a la sala equivocada; cuando se dispone a irse entra una niña, casi adolescente, con un cono de helado que está a medio derretir. No hay ningún adulto detrás de ella, la sonrisa traviesa que tiene en su rostro le da a entender que ha hecho una travesura— Como si fuera a interesarme.

La pequeña desconocida se sienta a la par de él, disfrutando del postre que ha saber de dónde lo ha sacado; al ver la película entorna los ojos, se gira hacia Wally y le dice:

—¿Cómo te llamas? No te he visto en la primaria —Wally se pone nervioso, como alguien lo descubra lo echarán del cine y no ayuda que ésa esté intentando hacer conversación. ¿No le han enseñado a mantener la boca cerrada?—. Soy Minna —dice sonriéndole, la primera impresión que tiene de Minna es que agradable… e ingenua.

—Soy Wally —Si Minna no dice su apellido, tampoco él. Además «Wally» es un diminutivo, no correrá ningún riesgo por el momento; la última vez que ha entrado al cine no terminó bien que digamos. Fin de la discusión—. Y si no me has visto es porque suelo irme de clases o no entrar—, explica. Lo cual en parte es verdad.

Minna sonríe claramente complacida por lo que acaba de escuchar.

—Qué orgullosa estoy —Minna se limpia una falsa lágrima que cae por uno de sus ojos, Wally evita mostrarse divertido por eso—. Sólo falta que le des un dolor de cabeza al profesorado y te amaré.

—¡No me toques! Vaya, soné como 363 —Wally se queja y se asquea ante la sola de recibir el beso de una niña pre adolescente—. Y a ésos imbéciles les jodo la existencia.

Minna ensancha la sonrisa.

…

—¡A la izquierda! ¡Que a la izquierda! —Lizzie se lleva una mano a la frente—. Qué inútil.

—Ese guerrero espacial es más patético que Excuseitor —dice el Conde Tundácula sentado a la par de Lizzie y concordando con ésta. Luego la mira mejor y, cuando la comprensión llega a él, deja los _popcorn_ en su silla—. A las niñas malas que entran sin permiso a una función para mayores de edad…

—¡Ése es! ¡El que usa una capa! ¡Atrápenlo! —El juez, que ha mandado a Tundácula una vez a prisión, ha entrado seguido por los guardias del cine; el Conde palidece notoriamente—. ¡Ésta vez no escaparás de mí!

—¡Yo no soy Tentáculo, digo, Tundácula! —No, por supuesto que no lo es. ¿Quién creería lo contrario? Es evidente que quien usa una capa negra, con una mano levantada en dirección a una pequeña y la voz de ultratumba… Es en serio ¿cómo sería el mismo Tundácula que le ha hecho imposible? Serán imaginaciones de él—. Si fuera el verdadero Tundácula no compartiría mi tiempo con una niña que se ha portado mal, trayéndola al cine. ¿A que sí, pequeña?

El Conde le manda una mirada a Lizzie que dice: _Olvidaré lo que has hecho si corroboras mi versión_ o bien ha podido ser un _Vamos, me encanta ésta película, ayúdame_.

—Hay un personaje que se viste como el Conde Tundácula —dice Lizzie enviándole una mirada de advertencia al Conde, para que no la contradiga—, y es bastante obvio que los grandes fanáticos hacen _cosplay._

—Pareces sincera —Es lo último que dice el juez antes de irse junto a su séquito. A la lejanía Lizzie alcanza a escuchar un: ¡Te atraparé sádico murciélago aunque sea lo último que haga!

Vine se asegura que, lo que sea que ha hecho el Conde, no debe ser nada bueno. Nada de lo que hace es así, ¿para qué engañarse? Pero ¿irritar a las autoridades?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Lizzie pregunta por lo bajo, no queriendo ser el centro otra vez.

—Busco a una Chica del Barrio que me quitó mi helado que le iba a comprar a ése vendedor —explica el Conde—. Entré a ésta sala buscándola, me atrapó la trama de la película y me quedé aquí. Creo que alguien la llamó: Minna Chase en una ocasión—. El aire del Conde se ensombrece—. Le daré a Minna una buena tunda por cleptómana.

" _Por la información que he recolectado, sé que «Minna Chase» es el verdadero nombre de Número 12. ¿Por qué lo robaría?_ " Vine sacude su cabeza " _Eso es problema de los KND de la Tierra, no mío. Aunque últimamente ése científico loco ha estado creando varias recetas para helados, quizá sea una que consiguió hacer medio bien. O sólo quería fastidiar al Conde. O lo robó y en el proceso fastidió al Conde._ "

—La encontraré.

—¡Señor Jefe! ¡No sabía que nos reuniríamos! —Excuseitor, tan inoportuno como de costumbre, entra de improvisto y se gana la mirada iracunda de todos en la sala—. Al final entré.

" _La seguridad en éste cine es pésima_ " piensa Lizzie decepcionada con los humanos y su seguridad " _Todos entran colándose y nadie hace nada por evitarlo, los terrícolas tendrían que mejorarlo._ "

—¡Sáquele las hilachas, Excuseitor!

—¿Es que no pueden estar en silencio medio minuto? —Chad pregunta, siendo corroborado por Steve y un no tan paciente Mauricio— Y Excuseitor o te sientas y te callas, o te vas.

—¿Y si no hago ninguna?

—Entonces te echaré yo.

—Chad, déjame oír —regaña Mauricio con la paciencia a su límite—. Y luego te vienes a quejar que no mantienen la boca cerrada—. ¿No enoja cuando quiere ver algo en la gran pantalla y media sala cuchichea como si no hubiese un mañana? Pues así se siente Mauricio.

—¡Siéntate, Excusado! —Le grita Steve a Excuiseitor para diversión del Señor Jefe—; concentrémonos en la acción. ¡Sí! ¡Dale una derecha de gancho!

" _¿Es que todos los villanos de la ciudad están aquí?_ "

.::.

—¡Y NO VUELVAN!

Es el bramido que escuchan de uno de los guardias de seguridad al que han dejado cubierto por un montón de palomitas, nachos con salsa súper picante y demás botanas que ambos han metido de contrabando. Tanto Minna como Wally se carcajean ante el infortunio de los adultos.

Minna, cuando consigue calmarse, le pregunta a Wally.

—¿Y te has divertido, _Número Cuatro_?

Los ojos del niño se abren en shock.

—Tranquilízate —Minna le resta la importancia al asunto—, soy Número 12; por eso te reconocí, Cuatro—. Wally le gruñe sonoramente. Minna ha hecho que se preocupase innecesariamente—. ¿Qué hacías en una película romántica? No sabía que eras esa clase de niño —añade pícaramente.

Wally hace gesto de querer vomitar.

—Se me jodió la noche a mí y a una pesada —relata Wally para diversión de Minna—, así que, inesperada y afortunadamente, tomamos caminos separados. Ella posiblemente esté viendo la película a la que quería entrar—. Segundos después se acuerda de un pequeño detalle—. ¿A quién le robaste?

—De tu interés nop es —contesta haciendo énfasis en la «pe» de «nop»—. Tengo que irme, mis padres llegarán y si no me encuentran en la cama estaré castigada.

Wally sonríe entretenido. Ha sido la mejor noche que ha tenido en la vida: si bien no ha empezado como él ha querido, ha acabado bien al final.

…

—Me has dejado esperándote —se queja Lizzie cuando son las cinco y media de la mañana, Wally nuevamente contiene el impulso de darle una buena patada—, y ni siquiera te has dignado a disculparte conmigo.

—Devine _nadie_ te obligó a venir —dice Wally sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de tener tanta tolerancia con ella—. ¿Y de qué te quejas? Te ha encantado la película _que no vi_.

Lizzie perdiendo toda la paciencia le da un coscorrón a Wally, que aturde a éste.

—Esto no hubiera pasado si Nigel estuviera aquí —grita crispada—, y no me hables en ése tono.

—«No me hables en ése tono» —repite burlón—. ¿Crees que te escucharé?—. Da un paso hacia delante, Lizzie imita la acción.

—Ésta es la peor no cita que he tenido en toda mi vida —dice ella; su gesto se suaviza recordando el pequeño show que han dado los villanos en la sala—. Bueno, quizá, no tan mala; hasta me he divertido.

Wally, sin proponérselo, sonríe.

—Nuestra no cita ha sido… pasable, ¿cierto, Devine?

—Sorpresivamente pasable, Beatles.

…

Hace más de una hora que Uno se ha marchado hacia la Base Lunar y Abby agradece que la migraña, que ha tenido desde la noche anterior, esté desapareciendo. Nigel no tiene el sueño tan pesado ya que se despertó por un sonido insignificante: la voz de Abby. Y eso le quitó toda la paciencia a Cinco. Inhala y exhala repetidamente para serenarse; mínimo, piensa Abby, que Cuatro consiguió mantener alejada a Lizzie por el resto de la noche. No es un gran consuelo.

—¿Adónde estará Cuatro? —Tres pregunta a Dos, quien se alza de hombros sin apartar su vista de la revista que se ha comprado ayer—. Estoy segura que debió haber vuelto hace horas, ¿y si se lastimó y necesita nuestra ayuda?

—Tranquila, Tres. Cuatro sólo fue a distraer a Lizzie —dice Abby desinteresada—. Y si pasó lo que tú dices, que dudo que sea así, estarán bien. ¿En qué problema pudieron haberse metido?—. Abby entorna los ojos; ambos son perfectamente capaces de defenderse a sí mismos, de una manera u otra. No tienen que preocuparse por eso—. ¿Qué significa esa mirada, Dos?

—A lo mejor se quedaron se quedaron dándose besitos y abrazos —propone Hoagie juntando sus dedos para imitar a un par besándose, con sonidos incluidos—. Lizzie y Cuatro se aman, se besan y se van a casar.

—¡Dos! Lizzie es la novia de Uno —regaña Kuki mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido, que pierde todo rastro de intimidación: sostiene un oso Simio Arcoíris—. No pasará.

—Entonces ya debería haber vuelto —Dos insiste en defender su argumento—, pero como no ha pasado sólo hay una razón comprensible—. Y sigue haciendo la onomatopeya del beso.

" _Si Cuatro no se atreve a decirle a Tres que la ama, es imposible que en una noche vaya a llevarse bien con la niña más romántica que Abby conoce._ "

—Preguntémosle cuando vuelva —Tres no cederá fácilmente, ella sabe que Wally no le quitaría la novia a Uno—. ¡Eh! ¡Ahí está!—, menciona emocionada, sabiendo de antemano que ella no se equivocará.

—Sé que te has enamorado de Lizzie, no tienes que negárnoslo —dice Hoagie acercándose a Cuatro, quien se queda confundido sin saber cómo debatir la enorme idiotez que su amigo acaba de decir—. Lo sabía. «Quien calla, otorga», ¿cierto, Cinco?

—Cinco no sabe de qué está hablando Dos —contradice la aludida.

Dos hace un puchero. Acaba de ser «traicionado» por su amiga.

" _Qué lindo_ " Cinco conoce las ventajas de usar una gorra y una de ella es: si se sonroja, únicamente tiene que bajar la cabeza y nadie lo notará " _A Cinco le gustaría decirle a Dos que lo a…"_

—No. Soy. Ni. Seré. El. Novio. De. Devine —Wally dice lentamente, sacando a Abby de sus pensamientos, suponiendo que así le entrará en la cabeza a Dos, quien para ser un genio a veces dice estupideces—. Que se te quede grabado en ése cerebro de pájaro que tienes. ¡No me enamoraría de una niña como ella!

—¡Cuatro no está bien que la trates así!

—Cállate, Tres —Cuatro bufa, después mira a Cinco—. ¿Y Uno consiguió dormir ayer?

El semblante de Abby se vuelve súbitamente sombrío.

—Cinco no quiere hacerle daño a Cuatro.

" _Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?_ " Wally prefiere irse a su habitación, lejos de todo el drama que ha hecho el resto del Sector V " _De… Lizzie sólo me agrada, es simpática cuando la conoces. Creo que somos amigos ahora._ "

Al pasar por una de las ventanas, antes de llegar a su destino, observa a Lizzie sosteniendo un cartel; dice:

¿Tendremos otra no cita, _Wally_?

En toda respuesta, Wally asiente con la cabeza.

Lizzie se marcha sonriente hacia quién sabe dónde.

Qué manera de iniciar una amistad. Y ambos están de acuerdos con eso.

.::.

—Aunque ame a Nigel, no me deprimiré por haber… terminado con él —murmura Lizzie tratando que sonase creíble.

Wally se queda en silencio. ¿Qué hacer en cuestiones amorosas? ¿Cómo animarla? Él es posesivo con quienes aprecia, independiente que llegue a amarlos o no, y se esmera por su bienestar; hace varias semanas que Lizzie ha entrado en ésa categoría. Y cuando se enteró de su fallido noviazgo, la buscó hasta que la encontró. Wally sabe que Lizzie es una niña muy fuerte, se lo ha demostrado en más de una forma _pero_ conociéndola…

—Si lloras, le daré una paliza a Uno por ingrato —Cuatro truena sus nudillos.

—No lo hagas —Pide la niña, sus ojos un poco lacrimógenos—. No es culpa ni mía ni de él; son cosas que pasan.

A veces actuar como si ya hubiese pasado por la misma situación no ayuda, ni con los consejos que en ocasiones son completamente inservibles; una simple acción puede marcar la diferencia, dar a entender todo lo que quieres decir, sin embargo, que no se encuentra cómo mencionarlo. Por ahí se dice que las acciones valen más que mil palabras, ¿cuán cierto será? Eso la gente lo descubre tarde o temprano, si es que se decide correr el riesgo. ¿Vale el esfuerzo? A veces sí, a veces no. Todo depende de cómo se lo tome.

Wally acaba averiguándolo cuando le toma la mano, para darle esa sensación de confort; a pesar de tener una mueca en su rostro, evita quejarse para no estropearlo. Es probable que sea un poquito insensible, que sus amigas del KND se quejen al respecto; hasta él sabe cuándo tiene que intervenir. Importando poco o nada que le guste o no. Se convence a sí mismo que no es tan malo, si Lizzie devuelve el gesto no parece tan sentimental. ¿Cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!

Wally desea que nadie que conozca pase por ahí, en ese parque, mientras estén en esa posición.

Tiene una reputación que mantener, le duela a quien le duela. Y una niña, por muy amiga suya que sea, no la estropeará.

 _«El verdadero amigo es aquel que está a tu lado cuando preferiría estar en otra parte.»_

– _Leon Wein –_

* * *

 _¡Número K reportándose! La idea vino después que me pregunté: ¿qué pasó en la cita entre Uno (Wally) y Lizzie? Y así acabé escribiendo esto. Con la insinuación de mi pareja favorita (Wally/Fanny) y un par canon (Wally/Kuki y Hoagie/Abby)._

 _Excuiseitor fue al cine después de su último intento fallido de invadir la base del Sector V. Ése juez es el que el Conde tundeó (¿esa palabra existe?) una vez en Operación: T.U.N.D.A._

 _A falta de conocer el nombre de Número 12, le puse Minna Chase. Me aburriría de poner tanto "Número 12" por aquí y por allá (además, originalmente, no iba a incluirla pero tuvo su participación)._

 _*Parodia de Starship Troopers (película) de Paul Verhoeven._


	9. Utopía (AlenDarkStar)

**Bien,bien, estamos recargados de historias demasiado buenas, por cierto, como la siguiente. Una visión oscura de operación FUTURO, misteriosa y con suspenso. Les va a encantar!**

* * *

 **Utopía**

 **Writing operativo:**

 **AlenDarkStar**

* * *

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kuki a pesar de no sentirse con deseos de hacerlo. Debía ser fuerte, mantenerse en pie a pesar del dolor que sentía. Su nieta la necesitaba y no podía defraudarla.

Al día siguiente Sally asistiría por primera vez al reformatorio de Santa Rita, si dependiera de ella no la hubiera dejado ir pero no podía, Madame Margaret lo tenía todo controlado, si hacía algo ambas podrían ir a la prisión donde ellos permanecían. Ninguno de los que había sido internado en el lugar había regresado.

A Kuki no le asustaba el ir a esa cárcel, en ocasiones incluso se había planteado el ir y averiguar qué hacían con aquellos a quienes no transformaron pero no podía arriesgar a Sally, ella era su nieta querida.

—¿Me cuentas un cuento? —le preguntó Sally haciendo uso de una expresión de cachorrito, no podía negarle nada cuando usaba esa expresión. A veces pensaba que la consentía demasiado.

—Te contaré algo mejor que un cuento, una historia de cuando los niños y las niñas luchaban por una causa en común.

Sally se aferró al Simio Arcoíris Abrazos que ella le había obsequiado cuando era tan solo una bebé, la primera vez que la vio. Su nieta amaba cuando le contaba sus anécdotas como integrante de los Chicos del Barrio, eran sus historias favoritas.

—Antes de ser transferida al internado de Santa Rita era conocida como Tres, miembro de los Chicos del Barrio —comenzó a hablar Kuki —. Recuerdo que en una ocasión tuvimos una importante misión, la Súper Abuela había logrado reemplazar el postre con brócoli y dependía de nosotros detenerla.

—¿Brócoli? —la interrumpió Sally horrorizada —. Eso es demasiada maldad.

—No solo brócoli, la Súper Abuela siempre estaba tratando de hacernos engordar con su fea comida —continuó hablando Kuki —.Pero los Chicos del Barrio siempre estábamos listos para impedir sus planes. En esa ocasión recibimos la información del camión que llevaría el brócoli a la escuela, el plan era sencillo, cambiaríamos la mercancía. Cinco y Cuatro se encargaron de conseguir el helado.

Kuki calló durante unos momentos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo noticias de ellos. Abigail se convirtió en una persona totalmente diferente, cambió sus misiones con los Chicos del Barrio por sesiones de maquillaje y Wally lideró a un grupo rebelde, sabía que reunía a los niños que lograban evitar ser transformados pero nada más.

Ella no fue la única niña a la que no le afectó el rayo ni tampoco la única agente inmune al mismo pero ninguno pudo hacer nada. Cuando supieron lo que estaba ocurriendo era demasiado tarde, fueron internadas en el reformatorio de Santa Rita y apartadas de todos los asuntos de gran importancia y confidenciales.

Desde el principio sospecharon de ellas. No mostraban lealtad por Madame Margaret ni apoyo por las ideas que ellas predicaban. La única razón por la que no les borraron sus memorias fue porque desconocían el método empleado por los Chicos del Barrio.

Las niñas que creían fervientemente en las palabras de Madame Margaret las trataban como si tuvieran problemas mentales, para ellas el que no sintieran un odio desmedido por los varones era sinónimo de locura.

Muchas de ellas habían sido influenciadas por Madame Margaret, otras habían nacido varones pero no pudieron evitar ser transformadas. El rayo no solo les había cambiado de sexo y género, les había arrebatado sus recuerdos, su pasado y lo que solían ser.

Ninguna de ellas tenía la voluntad de oponerse a esa ideología, ninguna era capaz de considerar la rebelión. Apoyaron a Madame Margaret en todo, incluso viajando en el tiempo.

Kuki deseaba estar en ese grupo y realmente intentó ser aceptada. Quería viajar en el tiempo, antes de que Madame Margaret ganara, impedir que sus amigos fueran convertidos en ingenuas mujercitas.

—Uno y Cuatro se encargaron de la infiltración, ambos usaron un disfraz de adulto pero como les faltaba estatura por lo que uno tuvo que cargar al otro sobre sus hombros. Un bigote fue el detalle final y nadie desconfió de la trampa. Dos se encargaría de transporte, él era el mejor piloto que he conocido aunque sus chistes no eran muy buenos.

—¿No te daba asco tratar con niños? —preguntó Sally, no había maldad en su voz, solo curiosidad. Ella nunca antes había tratado con los niños pero sí escuchado sobre ellos.

—Podían ser asquerosos a veces pero también buenos amigos —comentó Kuki nostálgica, añoraba esos días en que niños y niñas convivían en armonía a pesar de sus diferencias y desacuerdos. Decir que nunca peleaban sería mentira pero también lo era negar los buenos momentos que compartieron.

—Me gustaría tener un amigo —comentó Sally con voz soñadora, parecía estar pensando en voz alta—. ¿Crees que algún día, niños y niñas vuelvan a jugar juntos?

—Quizás, solo si alguien hace algo —le dijo Kuki antes de continuar con su historia —. En esa ocasión, recuerdo que Cinco y yo nos encargamos de cambiar las cajas. Era muy curiosa y algo distraída en aquellos tiempos, creí que dentro de esas cajas había helado y tomé un poco de brócoli, no fue una de mis mejores ideas. Estuve a punto de poner en riesgo la misión cuando me iba a quejar con el repartidor pero Cinco me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta el planeador de los Chicos del Barrio.

Cuando Kuki notó que Sally estaba dormida, terminó de arroparla. Era tarde y debería dormir, eso lo sabía, los años no pasaban en vano y no era recomendable para alguien de su edad estar despierta a esa hora pero le era imposible conciliar el sueño.

Durante años le había contado a su nieta sus aventuras como agente de los Chicos del Barrio, no quería que se viera afectada por ese odio sin sentido hacia los niños pero temía lo convincente que podía ser Madame Margaret.

Decidió tomar una taza de café y leer los reportes del hospital. Años atrás se había pensionado pero en ocasiones se ofrecía como voluntaria. Ella, al igual que varias doctoras y enfermeras evitaban que los niños recién nacidos fueran convertidos en niñas aunque no siempre tenían éxito en esa misión autoimpuesta.

Muchas mujeres creían en la igualdad de derechos y rechazaban ese odio desmedido que Madame Margaret había impulsado pero pocas eras escuchadas y no era mucho lo que podían hacer.

Pasaron varios años antes de que Madame Margaret lograra su utopía, antes de que todos los hombres fueron transformados o al menos la mayoría. La Madame Margaret del futuro le había prohibido transformarlos a todos, la ciencia había logrado desaparecer casi por completo la intervención del hombre en la reproducción.

Ella se convirtió en una adolescente la última vez que vio a Cuatro. Le envió varias señales a su compañero de sector pero nunca las atrapó. Y cuando creyó que la invitaría a salir tuvo que huir de la secundaria, Madame Margaret había conseguido su ejército, pocos fueron los hombres que lograron salvarse.

"Inseminación artificial", así era como lo llamaban. Los hombres se convirtieron en un mito pero ella sabía que eran reales, cuando trabajó en el hospital muchas veces estuvo presente en el nacimiento de niños y esperaba que llegara el día en que no estuvieran en constante peligro de convertirse en mujeres.

Esa era la razón por la que seguían naciendo niños y por la que todos no fueron transformados en el momento en que nacieron, necesitaban de buenos genes. Como enfermera había logrado que muchos se salvaran o al menos tuvieran una oportunidad de defender su masculinidad. Confiaba en que Cuatro pudiera cambiar el mundo, él era el único que quedaba de la resistencia.

Pero había pasado tanto tiempo. Los años pasaron y ella creció, la infancia se convirtió en adolescencia y su juventud se fue dejando a la vejez. Era poco lo que podía hacer y aunque solo pudiera contar sus anécdotas del pasado estaba feliz de hacer algo.

Al día siguiente Sally marchó al reformatorio de Santa Rita. Fue la última vez que la vio, el futuro en el que vivía fue modificado, Madame Margaret nunca hizo de su utopía una realidad. El futuro que ella había vivido nunca llegó a existir.


	10. Don't want an ending (TsugiriNana)

**De acuerdo, compañeros y compañeras esto ya se está acercando a la recta final. Damos muchas gracias a todos los que nos han apoyado regalando un poco de su talento para adornar este maravilloso proyecto. Esta historia es la tercera colaboración de Nana, un songfic acerca de una pareja muy realista, especial y que además es canon. Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Mr. Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

* * *

 **Don't want an ending.**

 **Writing operativo:**

 **TsugiriNana**

* * *

Aquellos días se hacían cada vez más y más pesados, no había ni un solo momento en que los chicos no desearan que esto jamás terminara, pero los cuatro agentes sabían perfectamente que mañana tendrían que decir adiós, todos, exceptuando a uno.

Un joven chico que no dejaba de mirar por la ventana de su habitación, esa noche todos decidieron reunirse en la casa del árbol una vez que los adultos se fueran a dormir pero él, que parecía rendirse al hecho de no hacerlo, no quería tener que enfrentarse a una despedida, no deseaba decirle adiós.

" _No quiero que esto termine"_

Repetía constantemente en su mente y a pesar de todo, deseaba poder jugar con ella una vez más, antes de que todo tuviera que desaparecer, no dejaba de pensar en ella, en esa chica de piel morena y ojos profundos.

" _¿Cuándo fue que me enamoré de ti?"_

Suspiraba con mucha resignación y anhelo, dentro suyo deseaba que la mañana no llegara jamás, que el tiempo se congelara solamente para poder pasar un rato más en su compañía, deseaba poder salir de su casa, correr a la suya y decirle todo pero no, tenía miedo, miedo de no ser correspondido.

" _Si eso pasa lo olvidaré"_

Se repetía solamente para darse el consuelo de algo que quizá no podría nunca hacer, Hoagie sabía perfectamente lo que su compañera sentía hacia su exlíder y no la culpaba, después de todo él era grandioso y por algo fue elegido para pertenecer a Los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos, sin embargo, estaba molesto, cansado de ser siempre el Número Dos.

" _Quiero ser el número uno en tu corazón"_

Aquellas palabras que resonaban en su corazón se fundían ahora con la letra de una canción que sonaba en la radio esa noche, era una canción diferente a la habitual programación, resonaba en la mente y alma del joven agente que tirado en su cama ahora, solamente miraba al techo soñando con la letra de esa melodía.

Agarró suficiente aire y fuerza para levantarse de donde estaba, con el puño aferrado a su alma se cambió de ropa, se puso su gorra y lentes de aviador que le caracterizaban, se miró al espejo notando cómo aquella ropa que antes le quedaba justa ahora parecía sobrarle de algunos ángulos, sí, había cambiado, ya no sería más "el número dos".

Escuchando el timbre de su casa supo de inmediato de quién se trataba.

" _Pasaré por ti para ir a la casa juntos, así dejamos a los tórtolos solos"_

Recordó el mensaje que le envió esa mañana, la chica de la cual ahora estaba enamorado, su líder y su inspiración, aquella que lloró mil noches por alguien que no volvería jamás, y que él solamente se dedicó a ser su hombro, su amigo, su consuelo y ya.

" _Nunca más"_

Se dijo con fuerza para sus adentros y con paso firme caminó hasta la puerta de su casa, sabiendo que cuando la abriera ahí estaría ella, ¿qué haría cuando la viera?, ¿qué le diría?, todo estaba siendo apresurado, pero como aquella letra le dijo "estamos fuera de tiempo" y eso era, debía aprovechar ahora o jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad.

" _Mañana tú ya no estarás"_

A cada paso que daba solamente recordaba todo, todas las aventuras vividas a su lado y cuantas veces pensó que no podría quererla más de lo que la quería, de cómo fue tan tonto en no darse cuenta antes, en no decírselo antes y dejar callar a su corazón. La canción resonaba en su cabeza junto a aquellas imágenes como una película en cámara lenta.

" _Al menos dime que no me olvidarás"_

Sí, cada paso y cada palabra eran como si viviera dentro de él, como si lo proyectara y caminara dentro de un set de grabación, su propia canción, su propia película de un final que él no quería que llegara, pero si habría que llegar entonces, no sería un cobarde nunca más.

Llegando al clímax de la dichosa melodía, al umbral del principio del final, aquello que no podía evitarse pero que se atesoraría por siempre, abrió aquella puerta.

—Te tardaste, ¿qué estabas haciendo?...

Pero antes de siquiera dejarla continuar, dio el paso decisivo. Estaba consciente de que no habría forma de que ella no podría ser suya en una sola noche, lo estaba, pero aun así deseaba que ese instante se quedara en alto total, deseaba el tiempo parar y que las manecillas no caminaran más, recoger cada hoja del calendario solamente para tener más tiempo, y justo como empezó así terminó.

Ella se separó y le miró sonrojada y sorprendida, con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos, él solamente quieto, esperando su respuesta, esperando no ser lastimado pero si eso pasaba estaba listo quizá para poder decir adiós y si no, entonces simplemente no la podría soltar jamás.

—¿Qué haces? —Número Cinco soltó una risa nerviosa apartándolo de ella, cubriendo su rostro con la gorra.

—Yo, perdón…yo —Número Dos por fin reaccionó y a pesar de querer retroceder, su corazón dijo "no"—. Perdóname Abby pero esto es lo que siento, ya no quiero ser solamente tu amigo—, dijo quitándose los lentes para que ella pudiera ver su mirada sincera, aquella mirada valiente que le decía la verdad—. Te quiero Abby.

Ella le escuchó sorprendida, podía sentir y escuchar a su corazón latir a mil por hora y a pesar de su confusión se acercó nuevamente a él, tomándole del rostro.

—Te tardaste.

Como final de película romántica en el que ambos protagonistas finalmente declaraban su amor abiertamente al mundo entero, sonaba en coro bajo una canción que sería parte de ellos y de su última noche juntos, una canción para decir adiós aunque dentro suyo las lágrimas ya no aguantaran más.

Ambos se besaron y abrazaron con fuerza, esta vez volvía a tenerla cerca, sentía sus lágrimas resbalar en su pecho pero ahora no era solamente su pañuelo, era algo más, algo que quizá al amanecer no recuerde jamás pero, el joven le sostuvo, recordando esa última canción.

" _No importa si me pierdo, buscaré la manera de volver a esta noche junto a ti"_

Tras calmarse y hacerla reír con sus chistes tontos, alegre de verla sonreír, tomó su mano y juntos caminaron a la casa del árbol, a paso lento, medido y mirando las estrellas que pronto se desvanecerían, ella le apretaba fuerte y él la tranquilizaba, sí, era un adiós, pero, no para siempre.

Fin.

* * *

 **N.A: ¡Aaah! Chicos realmente la idea de hacer un songfic para este reto de aniversario me llegó con las historias de Hinagy-sama, y sí, use una canción de Sam Tsui para esta hermosa historia, sé muy bien que la ship no es de las favoritas pero igual quise hacer algo de ellos ya que no hay mucho material, que a pesar de que sí, son canon y sí, yo sé que lo canon es un poco aburrido, igual se me hace genial hacer una mención especial y más porque la canción definitivamente me inspiro a escribir sobre este par, espero que a ustedes les guste y por favor, léanla escuchándola, les gustara. La canción se llama "Don't want an ending" de Sam Tsui, y ¡feliz aniversario!**


	11. Operación Hermanas (Sthefynice)

Y ya como se dijo temprano esta mañana, prácticamente estamos en la recta final... Realmente ha sido una experiencia divertida y única para todos nosotros y por los momentos esperamos no descartar hacer más historias grupales en algún futuro. Queridos lectores, ¿les gustaría que su historia aparezca por aquí? Todavía podemos extender un poco la fecha del plazo... miren que uno no escribe cosas así todos los días ;v *Risas* En fin, aquí Número S les deja el (posiblemente) capítulo final(?) Uy, eso sigue a discusión, mis chavos :v

Para escribir esta pequeña historia, me basé principalmente en el **episodio 2** de la **cuarta temporada** , " _P.I.S.T.A.S._ " y en el **episodio 10** de la **quinta temporada** , _"Z.U.R.R.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.E.I.N."_ , y está ubicada horas/días después de su desenlace. Si no recuerdan cuál es, pueden googlear o ver el episodio rápidamente. Es bueno refrescar memorias, recuerden que los adultos intentan arrebatárnoslas cada día que tenemos de clases...

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Como siempre, nos corresponde aclarar que KND no nos pertenece, todo es propiedad de Mr Warburton, Curious Pictures y Cartoon Network Studios.**

 **Operación Hermanas**

 **Writing operative:**

 _Sthefynice_

* * *

Hay historias que fácilmente son olvidadas, y hay historias que debido a sus detalles, muy rara vez pasan por alto.

Y eso Genki Sanban lo sabía demasiado bien.

Sólo escasas personas tanto en el trabajo como en la vida diaria podían afirmar lo verdaderamente dedicada que era, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pese a que su estado corporal y de ánimo demostrara casi siempre lo contrario. Y no era en vano, porque tenía un importante cargo en una empresa de prestigio y como tal, se esperan muchas cosas de ellas. De por sí, su existencia representaba varias cosas, entre ellas: expectación.

No era secreto para nadie que trataba de trabajar más horas de las permitidas, y no era porque necesitaba dinero (¿Una Sanban mendigando por pequeñas monedas de plata? Que horror), sino porque aquellas ganas de ser mejor que los demás y de querer controlar todo nunca acababa. Nunca era suficiente. Y esa fue una de las tantas advertencias que le había confesado a Kani más de un par de veces antes de que se casaran.

En su tiempo de adolescencia, Japón estaba súper poblado y se les complicaba establecerse, encontrar un buen empleo, seguir adelante. Durante esos anhelados y atesorados recuerdos de antaño, Genki estaba dispuesta a todo, porque no le temía al desafío. ¿Por qué ha de tener miedo de algo que todavía no ha pasado? En la vida se ganaba y se perdía, eso era claro. Aunque también existía un estado natural neutro en el que años después sería catalogado casi a nivel global como la "zona de confort", lugar en donde casi nada de interesante pasaba o resultaba, porque dicho estado equivalía a la comodidad.

Comodidad implicaba... cero movimiento. No seguir avanzando. _Estancamiento_.

Y Genki detestaba profundamente esto.

Así que sin perder mucho tiempo, trazó un plan en el que Kani a la larga se vio inevitablemente atrapado con ello.

A Genki no le costó mucho despedirse de su gente: su mamá era una loca gruñona y su papá era muy consentidor, pero a sus ojos era un bueno para nada porque ya había trabajado todo lo que hasta su edad se permitía, y Genki nunca pudo ver el esfuerzo que él había realizado en sus tiempos mozos. Así que por desconocer esto, no quiso simpatizar mucho con él y evitaba ser lo que él nunca fue. Qué complicado es el rompecabezas de la vida cuando no se consiguen armar todas las piezas, y muchas de ellas sigan perdidas.

—Mami, ya regresé. —Anunció su hija mayor, entrando en la cocina. Vestía aquel verde "kimono infantil" que desde siempre ha usado. Notó que la parte de abajo le quedaba muy apretada a su "niña" y mirándola de arriba-abajo, frunció los labios.

—Necesitas ropa nueva. —Fue su saludo seco mientras seguía fregando las ollas y platos que acababan de utilizar para el almuerzo. A su lado, Kani secaba todo lo que su compañera le pasaba en manos y depositarlo de inmediato en su lugar, como todo buen neurótico cascarrabias que se respete. Genki trató de no mirarlo mucho porque éste tenía una mueca rabiosa en su rostro, a saber qué cosa loca estaría pensando. Verle a él tan amargado, le amargaba más el día. Y Genki era amargada por naturaleza, así que si podía prevenir más amarguras en su día, bienvenido sea.

El semblante alegre de Kuki poco a poco empezó a cambiar. Intentó retirarse del lugar, pero antes de poder dar un paso más, su madre le recordó en japonés que no se olvidara de que mañana era sábado. Y la azabache se quejó internamente. Mañana acompañaría a su madre en su _aburrido_ trabajo donde todo era números, y publicidad, y gente extraña y mala que no pretende hacer felices a los niños y... su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida al notar que su madre esperaba una respuesta, y rápido. Kuki de manera temblorosa, afirmó su asistencia.

—Estás perdiendo la fluidez. —Regañó su madre sin muchos miramientos. —Te estás juntando con puros americanos, desde el primer día te he dicho que eso no me gusta. El domingo vamos al Barrio Chino, llamaré a mi buen amigo Hideo Kojima para que puedas practicar. Nada de peros. El niño pelón con el que te la pasas es raro y su acento sigue siendo marcado. ¿Qué te cuesta a ti, qué eres hija mía, mantener tus raíces originales con orgullo?

Cada vez que su madre le hablaba así, Kuki tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Eran tantas las emociones a la vez, que a veces Kuki no sabía con cuál lidiar, con cuál aceptar de primer grado. Con éxito pudo evitar a tiempo muchas charlas con su madre, pero ya tristemente el reloj marcaba la cuenta regresiva para dar paso a una hora novedosa y no muy grata en su vida: la palabra con A.

Y Kuki no estaba lista para todo lo que eso implicaba.

Es más, no quería nada que tuviera que ver con ello.

¿Por qué las cosas no pueden quedarse simplemente así como estaban, para siempre?

¿Acaso había algún problema con ello?

* * *

En la oscuridad de su habitación, habitaba una chica que una vez antes había sido muy despreocupada y feliz.

Hoy en día no quedaba casi ningún rastro de ella. La extinguieron totalmente.

Ahora sería muy difícil recoger los pedazos de inocencia que una vez en su espejo le pertenecían.

Con su expresión ofuscada, agarraba cualquier color con las manos en forma de una bestia, de un pequeño demonio, y seguía plasmando todo su odio en aquellas hojas. Sí, odio. ¡Odio hacia el único culpable del que ahora ya no pueda salir de su habitación!

El sólo pensar en su nombre y en sus entrometidas habilidades detectivescas...

Sentía como si quisiera callar a millones de Simios Arco-Iris. Callarlos de manera _permanente_. Y de nuevo.

Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, y malvada. Porque desde que había aceptado su verdadera naturaleza, hoy en día ahora si podía decir que se sentía feliz y ligera, evitando palabras lindas que hacían contraste con todo lo que pensaba y evitando efusivos abrazos de los que nunca quiso dar en primer lugar.

Si Mushi Sanban nunca había conocido el verdadero significado de la palabra "hipócrita" en sus primeros años de vida, ahora todo eso cambiaba a medida que pasaban todas aquellas horas luego de su tercer intento fallido de salir de prisión, de su calvario personal.

Si algún día lograba salir nuevamente con la ayuda de su novio, Sandy, se prometería no volver jamás.

Y si volvía, sería para terminar con todo lo que en primer lugar, había comenzado.

Unos discretos golpes en su puerta interrumpieron su línea de pensamiento.

Antes de que se dijera algún tipo de palabra, ella se adelantó. —Vete.

Pudo oír una exclamación de asombro que no pasó desapercibida, y no se arrepintió. Sabía que la lastimaba de esa manera, ella siempre fue muy sentimental, lo cual era la mayor debilidad que ella comúnmente aprovechaba.

—Pero... —Fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de callar. Y es que, ¿cómo podía atreverse a decirle algo?

Y por lo mismo, como conocía aquél aspecto del reflejo que algún día será pero que no quiere ser, lo rechaza.

Rechaza a la única persona con la que tuvo un lazo especial, la única con la que creyó confiar ciegamente y que estaría a su lado en las buenas y en las malas.

 _Su hermana._

¿Cómo pretende que sea perdonada por lo que pasó, por sus errores? ¿Cómo es que ella tenía el coraje para decir que se sentía incluso mal por la situación, cuando ella en realidad no sabe por todo lo que pasó desde que fue vetada de todo lo que más quiere? ¿Cómo ella lo sabría?

Ciertamente, no eran gemelas. Y Mushi daba las gracias de que así sea, porque no soportaría recordar a una persona (ahora siendo ésta extraña), con un rostro tan parecido al suyo, pero de pensamientos y semblantes ya diferentes que a simple vista (y finalmente), algo las separa, las diferenciaba.

Y aunque en parte era doloroso, Mushi deseaba resaltar todo lo que Kuki jamás fue; Mushi había pasado durante muchos años jugando a imitarla, que ya en el camino no sabe cuando fue que dejó abandonada a su verdadera identidad.

No logra comprender el emotivo discurso de su espejo mayor hablándole detrás de una pared, porque no lo entiende. Y en realidad, no desea entenderlo. Porque entender algo equivalía a aceptarlo y eso era algo que Mushi jamás aceptaría.

Y con renuencia, aleja su mirada del espejo, dándole la espalda.

No obstante, así no pudo ver nuevamente la generosa ración de Brownie con helado que su fiel espejo le guardaba.

* * *

 **Notas Finales (Sthefynice):** _"Mi Angst y yo, muchachos, no lo pude evitar. Esto llevaba rondando en mi cabeza cierto tiempo que finalmente pudo salir a la luz, y me alegra un montón poder compartirlo con ustedes. Quiero leer y explorar más de la Familia Sanban, eso sí. ¿Tal vez tengamos un especial Familiar en el próximo reto? Hmm, eso sería interesante._

 _Espero que les haya... Disfrutado y entretenido mucho la lectura :) Me disculpan si vieron algún dedazo, la segunda parte tuve que escribirla desde el cel, y esa situación no fue nada bonita jajaja._

 _En fin, ¡qué vivan Los Chicos del Barrio!"_


	12. Forever young (Seogumi & Masunny)

**SeoMasu no pudo haber pensado en mejor honor que crear algo para el fic en conjunto. Horray for us! Bv**

 **La verdad, SeoMasu no creyó haberse inspirado en un episodio que, sí, es genial, pero no de sus preferidos, en ocasiones hasta lo olvida :0 y este es el mismísimo** _ **Operación T.R.A.S.E.R.O.**_ **quién lo diría, ¿no? XD y estamos orgullosas de ser quienes terminen este proyecto en colaboración con ustedes c':**

 **Ya que la mayoría de los fics que se hicieron tienen el punto de vista infantil y tierno, decidimos mantener esa esencia. Después de todo, ese era en sí el propósito de toda la historia, enfocarnos en esa dulce época :3**

 **Sin más preámbulos, esperamos disfruten la lectura o3o**

* * *

 **Por siempre jóvenes**

 **Writing operative:**

 **Seogumi and Masunny**

* * *

El primer lugar que pasaba por la mente de muchos para disfrutar y relajarse un instante, sin dudas era: la playa. Ese sitio donde se podía estar acompañado de amigos o familia. Donde la suave arena aliviaba las tensiones o los rayos del sol calentaban el corazón o el mar salado relajaba el espíritu. Un oasis perfecto a los ojos de cualquiera. La gente estaba tranquila, disfrutando de ese diminuto paraíso. De repente, una ráfaga de viento comenzó a divisarse desde el horizonte. Los turistas se mantuvieron expectantes por saber qué se avecinaba. Con más claridad se vio una furgoneta color verde militar descender a gran velocidad directo a la arena. Muchos presentes tuvieron que corer lejos para no ser aplastados. El vehículo, al final, cayó de picada al suelo y provocó una densa nube de humo y arena. A lo que se abrió la compuerta despacio se divisaba la silueta de un niño calvo con una postura firme y decidida. Un ligero silencio temeroso se apoderó del ambiente.

—¡A la playa!

Su grito fue secundado por el de los cuatro miembros restantes del sector quienes corrieron emocionados fuera del S.C.A.M.P.E.R. con pelotas, flotadores, palas plásticas y cubetas, bloqueador, y por si acaso bronceador también. El público observó a los cinco niños algo extrañados y decidieron seguir con su faena. Número Uno había decidido unirse a la algarabía de sus amigos, invitándolos al lugar una vez más pese a que hace poco había dicho que odiaba la playa. Corrió con dificultad debido a la enorme cadena que protegía su pantalón de baño.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir al mar. Nadaron un poco, se mojaban unos a otros. Cuando un fuerte chapuzón cayó sobre el inglés, este lo devolvió con más fuerza hacia su agresor, Dos, quien en el trayecto tragó agua salada. Los demás reían. El regordete planeó una pequeña venganza.

Uno hacía una demostración a los tres restantes sobre cómo nadar hacia atrás, cada movimiento y palabra lo expresaba con seguridad y cierta altivez. Cuatro, emocionado, movía hacia atrás sus brazos en un intento por imitarlo. Tres le sonreía y trataba de explicarle mejor al rubio la técnica. Cinco negaba con la cabeza por ver lo fanfarrón que era su líder. Fue la única que notó la supuesta desaparición del castaño. Pudo distinguirlo sumergido en el fondo, buceando hacia el inglés. Levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada y sólo esperó por la sorpresa.

Al segundo, el niño de los goggles salió del mar detrás de Nigel tan rápido mientras lanzaba un grito atemorizante. El pelón prácticamente voló como cohete por el susto. Escuchaba, por supuesto, las carcajadas de sus compañeros. Agitó el puño frente a su amigo, aunque sintió que algo le faltaba.

—¡Mis cadenas!

Las buscó por todos lados, cuando vio que el bromista de su amigo las tenía en su mano. El caminó, impedido por la pesadez del mar, hacia el gordito, pero este nadó hacia Wally y se las lanzó. Los dos corrieron con rapidez fuera del agua seguidos por Uno quien, con los brazos extendidos hacia al frente, los perseguía. Las chicas reían sin parar todavía en el mar. De pronto, la visión de Kuki se desvío hacia algo que la dejó impactada.

—¡Wow, mira! —exclamó mientras se trepaba en los hombros de Abby para ver mejor. La morena casi se hundía por la repentina reacción de su acompañante. Cuando ella observó hacia más allá de las boyas del limite del mar, se veía un bote que iba a toda velocidad y en los aires, como seis personas en sus respectivos paracaídas que volaban al ritmo de la embarcación, se percibía una sincronización hermosa.

—¿Podemos subirnos ahí? ¿Sí? ¿sí? ¿sí? ¿sí? ¿sí? ¿siiiiiii?

Cinco giró hacia los chicos aún con Tres sobre sus hombros. Dos y Cuatro estaban contra Uno en un "tira y jala" bien reñido con las cadenas en medio.

—¡Oigan! —Les llamó.

Los dos fueron los primeros en escucharla, y al soltar la cadena el pelón salió disparado por los aires. Ellas caminaban por la orilla a su encuentro. La chica de roja les señaló a lo alto.

—Miren arriba.

—¿La saliva?

Dos se rió de su propio chiste, como siempre, pensando que causaba gracia. Al hallarse concentrado en su carcajada no vio venir el golpe que la morena lanzó a su cabeza.

—¡De pelos! ¿podemos ir allá? —preguntó el Güero.

—¡Yo quiero! —La asiática daba saltitos de la emoción.

Todos se dirigieron con velocidad hacia Uno, quien estaba a punto de cerrar el candado que protegía sus pantalones, pero no pudo porque al segundo los demás lo llevaron a rastres hacia donde querían.

Los cinco niños corrían felices a la gran atracción, sin embargo, se detuvieron a raya. Quedaron estupefactos ante la injusticia que estaban percibiendo. Ni en la playa se liberaban de esas situaciones.

"Sólo para mayores de 13 años."

Las filas estaban llenas de espantosos adultos y adolescentes que podían disfrutar de algo que no merecían. El hombre que recibía los tickets era un gordo que con la mirada se notaba a leguas su odio hacia los niños. Su gozo al ver que ellos no podían estar en esa atracción se sentía en su incompleta detandura amarilla. Se alimentaba de la tristeza de los niños, cuyos padres abandonaban por unos segundos para librarse de ellos y divertirse en ese envidiable lugar. Ese hombre era un abominable adulto que creó esa diversión por perjudicar a todos los infantes de la playa.

O al menos, eso era lo que Uno creía.

El calvo llamó a su equipo y todos hicieron una ronda. Al parecer el lugar estaba prohibido para ellos porque, según el letrero, "era riesgoso". Aunque eso no sería impedimento para que pudieran divertir. Sus múltiples aventuras eran mucho más riesgosas que esa simple fachada.

Los dos conductores del bote aceleraban el bote a motor para guiar a los adultos de la siguiente ronda cuando una veloz ráfaga de agua les empapó ropas de todos los tripulantes. Los dirigentes pensaron que se trataba de un barco fuera de órbita aunque también creyeron escuchar risas de niños. Se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos. Una sombra cubrió el transporte y al alzar la vista a los aires quedaron atónitos.

La novedad ahora era ese enorme parapente que se había apoderado del cielo, con mini cohetes a cada extremo que estaba siendo conducido por cinco niños. El SCAMPER, que lo guiaba desde el agua se hallaba en piloto automático con destino al infinito, mientras el Sector V volaba en los aires mucho más alto y rápido que ese aburrido juego de los adultos. Después de cierta altura, todos apoyaron su peso hacia el lado derecho del vehículo aéreo, para girarlo hacia allá. El gordo veía desde la arena ese extraño planeador, y notó que se había escrito un mensaje exclusivo para él.

"Solo para _menores_ de trece años" se leía en el aire.

Él arrojó su sombrero al suelo con fuerza y comenzó a saltarle encima, a causa de la furia. Al parecer Uno no estaba tan lejos de la realidad sobre ese adulto.

A medida que transcurrían las horas, jugaban y gozaban con el sinnúmero de actividades que birndaba la playa. Tres aprovechó esa oportunidad para estrenar su cámara especial de los simios arco iris. Para todos fue una agradable sorpresa cuando su líder tomara aquella decisión. Capturaba una foto tras otra: Dos embarrado de chocolate por el helado que comía, Cuatro dándole una mordida al cono de Cinco mientras estaba distraída, otra donde el rubio recibía un golpe por la misma muchacha. En una, la asiática levantó alto la cámara, con la lente hacia rostro y pidió una foto grupal. Sólo faltaba un integrante. Uno se hallaba tranquilo disfrutando si dulce frío cuando todos lo agarraron desprevenido para que posara en la imagen, no era partidario de las fotografías. Aunque de todas formas, la cámara captó el momento.

Uno observaba las imágenes y cuando se topó con esa lanzó una carcajada, ya que solo se veían las frentes de todos, a excepción de Cuatro que por ser de baja estatura solo mostraba tres pelos de su cabeza. La verdad habían muchas fotos, no sabía que Tres hubiera tomado tantas, sonreía con cada una. Recordó por un momento cuando ayer estuvo a una foto de dejar la organización. Sabía que iba a resolverlo, era Número Uno, Los de la Otra Cuadra no eran rivales o, en caso contrario, su equipo lo ayudaría, como lo hicieron, a costa de que se burlaran de su traserote, pero el punto era que sabía que iba a salir de esa. Sin embargo, ese extraño pensamiento no lo había dejado durante todo día ¿abandonar la organización? Antes lo veía tan lejano, pero la verdad era que el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, el oscuro día podría llegarles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sonaba un poco precipitado preocuparse por algo así en su descanso mas no podía evitarlo.

—Nada mal para un novato.

El inglés salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de la segunda al mando hablándole. Estaba recostada en una silla tomando sol. La verdad no se había dado cuenta en qué momento ella se puso a su lado, pero poco le importaba, continuó con la charla.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que, pese a que no te guste la playa, hiciste todo por divertirte. Número Cinco cree que sí la pasaste bien.

—Bueno... a decir verdad, sí, hay cosas interesantes en la playa. Pero igual, sigue desagradándome. Mañana amaneceremos como camarones por el sol.

A sus oídos llegó la risa de la morena.

—Pero lo vale, nene.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, para después girar su cabeza hacia al frente. Dos aprovechaba esos momentos de calma para jugar en su consola de videojuegos, Tres estaba enterrando a Cuatro hasta el cuello, su típico canto de que amaba estar enterrado llegó hasta sus oídos. Después de unos segundos miró a la chica de al lado, sus manos estaban detrás de su cuello, como soporte para la cabeza, sus ojos cerrados, sin haber perdido su sonrisa, se la veía relajada.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —Ella abrió un ojo levemente para poder verlo— ¿Creíste que en serio iba a renunciar?

Después de haber escuchado la interrogante, abrió los ojos y se incorporó sobre la silla. Mantuvo silencio por unos segundos, para verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hasta la pregunta es necia, Uno. ¡Por supuesto que no! —El inglés sonrió por lo bajo—. Número Cinco te conoce, sabía que no te irías sin dar batalla. Tu trasero estaba en peligro, literalmente hablando.

No pudo evitar carcajear tras decir eso. Uno la miró con ojos aburridones.

—Además —continuó—, aun no es tiempo.

Abby recuperó su pose de desgano entrelazando sus dedos detrás de la cabeza. Nigel, por su parte, fijó su mirada en el horizonte de nuevo, el sol ya estaba cayendo.

—No lo es, pero cuando llegue no será fácil.

—Tú lo has dicho. Aunque... hasta que ese día venga, nos tendrás para proteger tu traserote, jefe —contestó mientras hacía un ligero saludo militar. El muchacho lanzó una pequeña risa y se puso en posición también para devolver el saludo. Al segundo, una pelota golpeó su calva con fuerza, ésta rebotó y cayó justo en las manos de Cinco.

—Creo que te toca ser el "loco", capitán —exclamó Dos a lo lejos mientras Tres y Cuatro reían. Uno regañó de la furia, sabían que habían aprovechado su distracción para atacarle. Cinco se levantó de la silla con una mirada seria.

—¡Oigan! Si quieren jugar, será mejor que sean justos —reclamó. Le extendió la pelota a su líder. Nigel caminó a su encuentro.

—Gracias, Cinco. Y para que sepan, yo nunca soy el loco porque tengo gran destreza en mis movimientos y siempre atrapo la...

A milímetro de tomarla la morena la arrojó lejos de su alcance. El objeto aterrizó en las manos de Cuatro.

—¿No se supone que siempre la atrapas? —habló con un tono picarón en su voz.

El británico frunció el ceño. De inmediato se giró hacia el güero quien tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él extendió la pelota con una mano y con la otra se tapó los ojos.

—Anda, ven por ella.

Los otros tres reían en voz baja. Nigel gruñó mientras formaba sus manos como puños, corrió hacia el rubio. Quien al momento que lo sintió, giró y lanzó el balón hacia Tres. Cuando el pelón cayó al suelo tragando arena en el acto, escuchaba las risas de sus amigos, las cuales fueron contagiándole poco a poco.

Él se levantó y con mucha rapidez fue hacia donde Kuki, quien lanzó la pelota sin que pudiera atraparla. Así se mantuvo zigzagueando por un tiempo mientras los muchachos disfrutaban. La verdad era que la playa seguía siendo desagradable para él, pero algo que la hizo un lugar hermoso fue su amado sector, que aunque a veces lograban sacarlo de quicio, eran sus amigos y eso no lo cambiaría por nada. Si llegaba ese día, queria que al menos ellos fueran las últimas personas que vería.

En la lejano, dos siluetas observaban todo el panorama, sin ningún tipo de emoción, porque de todos modos, poco les importaba. Lo único que querían era encontrar a ese alguien que lograra la misión futura a la que habían sido asignados.

— _Solo un poco más, y su sesión de pruebas comenzará._

— _Muy pronto sabremos bien si él es el indicado. Prepárate, Nigel Uno._

* * *

 **¿Quién mejor que SeoMasu para cerrar con broche de oro, eh? XD**

 **Queremos agradecerles a todos los que colaboraron con su aporte para el fic, sin ustedes esto no hubiera sido nada, así que les estamos completamente agradecidas por el tiempo dedicado :') gracias por su confianza en dejar en nuestras manos sus hermosos one shots, disfrutamos mucho la lectura de cada uno de ellos. Estamos orgullosas de todo su trabajo, dejaron demostrado que en este fandom Sí hay grandes escritores, y hagamos lo posible por que este humilde foro crezca mucho más, si nos mantenemos unidos, lo lograremos *w***

 **Sin más que decir, démosle un gran "Adiós" al año que pasó desde que se creó Operación FORO.**

 **Seo fuera.**

 **Masu fuera.**

 **¡Adioooooooooos! :'D**


End file.
